Not Another One!
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: Due to certain circumstances Yokozawa has to move in with the Kirishimas. To add even more trouble, the editor's sister also decides to suddenly crash at her brother's place. This story revolves around all of their everyday lives and troubles. Yokozawa/Kirishima centric! M for Ch9 and Ch11. Extra "Hot Springs and Yukatas" sets after Ch7. COMPLETE
1. Introductions

New Notes: If you have read this story before, you might notice slight changes. I've started giving it an upgrade, getting rid of about 87.53% of all those stupid mistakes and typos, I'm sure there's still a ton left, but hopefully it's better than before ^^

If you haven't read this story before, never mind me talking... just have fun reading ;)

* * *

 **Hi, welcome to my fourth fic. Because I absolutely love the trifecta novels it's a Yokozawa x Kirishima story, yay**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything; the whole credit goes to Nakamura Shungiku for the idea and Fujisaki Miyako for writing everything.**

 **Any mistakes found can be pinned either on my autocorrect or the fact that I'm a Beta-less writer who isn't a native speaker, just choose one ;D**

 **Now enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Introductions_

 **Not Another One!**

 _Argh! Damn this! Why did it have to happen right now?! I don't have any time for this shit!_

His head slumped over the keyboard, a certain wild bear cursed his current situation while checking various proposals of the departments at Marukawa.

It was a little before midday and Yokozawa Takafumi, 29, sales employee of the famous publishing company, was homeless since last evening.

Well, not _really_ homeless. But with an apartment unsuitable for living in it, you could call him that.

 _Why can't those fucking idiots hurry up and get some plumber already?!_

Last night it had started raining... in his living room. A few minutes and a few glares at the property management later, it became clear that due to a water mains-burst Yokozawa's, meanwhile completely flooded, apartment would be uninhabitable for say, at least a week.

A fact that annoyed him infinitely.

 _Guess I'll have to spend some days at a hotel... but the ones I phoned are already booked up because of that upcoming festival. This sucks. Maybe I could spend a night at the office? Work's already piling up, so an all-nighter wouldn't exactly hurt..._

"Oi, Yokozawa."

An all too familiar voice snapped the black-haired salesman from his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see the grinning face of Kirishima Zen, editor-in-chief of _Japun_ peeking over Yokozawa's computer screen.

"You seemed like your mind totally was somewhere else, had a nice daydream? Perhaps about me~?"

"The hell I did! Who would- You _do_ _know_ this is the office we both work at?!" How Kirishima managed to let such embarrassing strings of words slip so easily from his lips, was still a riddle to Yokozawa.

"No one's here, it's break time so stop complaining - Ah, I brought you the papers from our department, that's why I came. Seems yesterday no one felt compelled bringing them down."

The editor handed him a stash of neatly assorted folders. And _accidentally_ brushed his own hand over the back of his partner's. Trying to hide his embarrassment caused by such a small gesture, Yokozawa quickly pulled back and growled at Kirishima.

"Idiot, there was no need to. Someone could've gotten them later."

"Hmm, maybe I just wanted to see you… ever thought about that?"

"..."

Even if sometimes he secretly enjoyed Kirishima's constant teasing (though only _sometimes_ and _not_ in the office!), right now the man with the light brown and wavy hair _got on his nerves_!

"Yokozawa?"

"What?!"

It came out harsher than he'd meant it. Not for the first time, Yokozawa cursed his attitude. Could it be that hard not to sound so damn harsh when he didn't intend to? Before he could apologize, Kirishima spoke again.

"Something's bugging you, isn't it?" The tone of his usual, light-hearted voice was tinged with a hint of worry. Another great point about Kirishima. While others crumbled beneath his stern behaviour and feared his flying-off-the-handle, Kirishima never let it get to him in any way. He knew the _real_ Yokozawa. He knew whenever the serious mask had cracks, spotted every little chink in Yokozawa's armour. And therefore, knew, this change of attitude was different from normal.

Though Kirishima's empathy did not mean Yokozawa would just bitch about every little thing that bothered him to Kirishima. He was a capable adult that could very well take care of his own problems.

"It's nothing," Yokozawa shrugged it off. From the start, he hadn't intended to tell the man about it, knowing he'd make a big fuss.

But he hadn't taken Kirishima into account… Kirishima was having none of it. The golden-haired man put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, towards Yokozawa's face, voice taking on a foreboding tone.

"It's written all over your face. You better tell me what is troubling you or I swear, I'm gonna drag you to the nearest conference room and-"

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Yokozawa cut him off before he could even finish his embarrassing threat, let alone execute it! "My apartment's soaked. The water pipes above me burst last night and now everything is flooded. I can't go back until next week."

"And where's the problem now?" Kirishima's innocent face looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't you just hear me?! I can't stay at my apartment!" There he went acting all worried so Yokozawa would finally tell him, and now?! Kirishima's obvious I-don't-care-attitude towards his distressing situation only fuelled Yokozawa's anger. He glared, but Kirishima ignored it, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"So you're staying with Hiyo and me," the editor stated it as if it was the most obvious solution to the matter.

"... what?" Yokozawa thought, he'd misheard. Kirishima rolled his eyes, laughing, he'd thought it was so obvious, it wouldn't need any explaining.

"I told you before: I want you to move in with us."

"B-but it'd be a whole week, maybe even longer, I can't possibly-" Stuttering, Yokozawa tried to out of the proposal.

Though Kirishima being Kirishima - it was no use.

"Na, no nonsense, just consider it the will of a higher power. You still have the key, right? I'll have to work late today, go on and have dinner with Hiyo so she won't be lonely."

"… that's low, using Hiyori like that." Kirishima knew all too well that the aspect of his little girl sitting all by herself in the apartment made the growling bear turn into a little cub and agree to nearly everything. Yokozawa grit his teeth. "But I'll stay in your guest room, so don't get any weird ideas!"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep a small blush from creeping on his cheeks as he reluctantly accepted the fact he'd be living full time with Kirishima for at least the whole next week.

"We'll see..."

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?" Being suspicious of his words, the salesman raised an eyebrow as the it had been too low for him to catch.

"Nothing, nothing." Though Kirishima's grin did little to reassure him.

 _WOOSH_

The sound of a medium-sized paper avalanche caused the two men to look up in direction of the other employees' desks.

"Uff..." Under the ton of statistics and reports sat a quite confused looking Henmi. Apparently, the clumsy man had managed to step on the strap of his briefcase, stumbled and fallen onto his chair, the force of the impact crashing it in the desk and as a result knocking the ton of insecurely stacked papers off balance. Directly down onto the publishing employee.

At the sight of this, Yokozawa let out a sigh. Total basket case that guy – though being very diligent made up for his unusual amount of clumsiness, and he was still a valuable member of the sales department.

"Yokozawa-san, K-Kirishima-san, good day." The smaller man seemed surprised seeing the editor-in-chief down in sales. But to be honest, _Japuns'_ editor was quite often found on this floor these last months.

"Hello Henmi, don't let me distract you. I'll be going now. See you later, Yokozawa."

"Ah, Kirishima-san please wait!" Surprisingly it was Henmi, who called after Kirishima, when the editor had already turned to go to the elevator. "The receptionists are looking for you, they are kind of desperate."

"Hmm, why that?" Kirishima wore a mildly confused look. Most of his authors -if they actually managed to finish _anything_ on time _and_ were kind enough to deliver their manuscripts themselves- directly went to the _shonen_ magazine's floor.

"There's a woman waiting for you. Actually, she threatened to march into your department on her own, if no one -and I quote- 'gets his ass down here right this minute!'."

Kirishima huffed and rubbed a hand over his face in his hands in annoyance, while Yokozawa coughed out "A woman?!".

"She's very pretty, is she your girlfriend?" Henmi asked obliviously. Despite his occasional, quite sharp moments, right now, he just couldn't read the atmosphere. Not able to suppress his curiosity, Henmi tried to get some more information on the strange woman from of Kirishima.

The editor conveniently ignored him.

"I'll take care of this." And he said and rushed out of the department, down the corridor.

"I bet she's his girlfriend, what do you think, Yokozawa-san?" Sadly, Henmi belonged to those people at Marukawa, who simply did not know how to pick up vibes... otherwise he would have freaked out at the dark aura surrounding his superior.

" _I think_ that's none of our business! Now quit the chatter and get back to work," Yokozawa barked

"Y-yes!" The scowl accompanying his order made Henmi jump back at cleaning away the mess around him.

Needless to say, in the back of Yokozawa's mind a voice was screaming it was a hell of a lot his business!

* * *

Could Kirishima really be having a girlfriend? An affair for heaven's sake?! Why would he do that?

The man used every opportunity to sneak in secret touches, a nonchalant brush of hands here, a disguised pat on the shoulder there. He kept on pulling shit like creeping up behind Yokozawa and whispering 'I love you' in his ear wherever they went.

Wasn't he the one meant to mend his heart? Not to tear at it again?

So why?

It continued to nag at him. The uncertainty was driving him insane.

On top of it, he was getting shit done, because whenever Yokozawa closed his eyes for so much as to blink, his mind kept swaying back to the handsome editor in the company of some mysterious woman.

He had to do something, anything.

Recalling Kirishima's former demand to _talk to him_ about stuff, the salesman decided to man up and just do that. Ask him tonight.

* * *

"Hiyo, I'm back," Yokozawa called out into the apartment. He pondered why he didn't hear the eleven-year-old's cheerful 'Welcome home' yet.

As he slipped off his shoes and placed them in the _genkan,_ his eyes fell on a sticky note on the board on the wall.

 _"Papa, Onii-chan,_

 _I'm over at Yuki-chan's. Remember, I was allowed to sleep over. I bet you forgot, so don't worry about me._

 _Hiyori_

 _P.s. Onii-chan, the pudding you left yesterday was delicious, Papa even said he'll never eat a store bought one again."_

 _Ah, that's probably why._

Like that, he'd have the perfect chance to ask Kirishima about the incident with the unknown woman.

Yokozawa set down his briefcase, when suddenly…

"Zen? You're back already?" A voice called from the living room.

What the fuck?! An unmistakably _female_ voice.

Glancing back down, he noticed a pair of red high-heels next to Hiyori's spare house slippers.

An awkward feeling in his guts, he couldn't even begin to describe, Yokozawa staggered forwards.

The sight hit him like a bullet.

On the couch sat a woman. Not just sat normally, no, feet propped up on the low living room table like she owned the damn place! Hearing him coming closer, she turned around. The shoulder-length hair was light brown, a tinge of reddish with slight waves and here and there it had blond streaks. It framed an elegant face, where in the middle, two hazel eyes fixated on Yokozawa.

Henmi hadn't exaggerated, she _was_ attractive... - But she was also _in_ Kirishima's living room and behaving disturbingly comfortable for being in a supposedly stranger's apartment!

If Kirishima really was having an affair, he was fucking dead! That, Yokozawa was sure of. Though who'd be stupid enough to do so in his own flat?!

"Oh, who're you?" The woman asked as if it were perfectly normal for _her_ asking _him_ that question.

"Yokozawa..." he answered before thinking. The heck?! He should be the one doing the asking here!

"And you're in Zen's apartment because...? The playfully sparkle in her eyes as she spoke felt kind of familiar, though, he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. Whoever, much to Yokozawa's distaste, it made him answer her.

"He's my-... superior, I sell his magazines, but why...?" He stopped, eying her movements suspiciously.

The woman had gotten up from the couch and now walked towards Yokozawa, scrutinizing him closely. Showing the well-fitted, navy turtleneck she wore along with a pair of black dress pants. When she stopped directly in front of him, Yokozawa realized the slender woman was merely a few inches shorter than him! And didn't seem to be in the least bit intimidated by his stern appearance.

"You work together, hmm..." She cocked her head a bit and looked up at him. "I can see why he likes you."

The expression on her face reminded him of a cat closely studying a mouse… Then it seeped through what she'd said.

"L-like? N-no, it's not- I mean we don't-" Yokozawa clasped his mouth shut, he'd already said too much.

"Ha, gotcha!" She grinned triumphantly.

" _What_?!" What on earth was going on here?! Did she know about him and Kirishima?!

"Yokozawa!" Another voice caused him to jerk around. It was the editor himself. Panting and with his hands on his knees, Kirishima stood in the entrance. He must have run all the way up the three-story staircase. "I forgot to tell you that-"

Kirishima looked up and the brunette woman waved at him.

"Welcome home Nii-san." His head slumped again.

Meanwhile, Yokozawa kept looking back and forth between the both, his mind working at full speed. The eyes, the hair, the behaviour... could it be...

"-my sister is visiting!"

* * *

 **Sooo, that's it for today, the second chapter is already written and will be up shortly :)**

 **In the meantime, a little review would be nice to let me know someone's actually reading this, until then,**

 **See ya ^^**

 **~ Writin'Redhead**


	2. Dinner and the Taste of Toothpaste

**Tadaa~ 2nd chapter is here!**

 **A big thanks to those already reviewing and adding favs, it makes my day :***

 **Have fun reading ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Dinner and the Taste of Toothpaste_

 **Not Another One!**

Yokozawa Takafumi felt uncomfortable. Damn uncomfortable. Normally he just had Kirishima to deal with (which wasn't _that bad_ to be honest...), now he was being watched by not only one but two pairs of warm, hazel eyes.

Kirishima Reiko turned out to be the thirty-something editor's younger sister. Having fled a major fight with her boyfriend, the thirty years old woman had decided a visit at her dear brother's was long overdue.

Though now, with two Kirishimas in the house, addressing the right one proved to be rather difficult. Yokozawa had merely meant to ask the woman about profession she worked in (a literature journalist, by the way – it made sense considering Kirishima's talent in the field of manga) but by asking 'Kirishima-san' this, the editor-Kirishima had answered and called him stupid, 'Why'd you have to ask, we work together?!', only to realize the misunderstanding seconds later, and start laughing.

"Please call me Reiko, " the brunette woman intervened. "Whenever I hear someone saying 'Kirishima-san', I start looking for my mother. And honestly, I don't feel _that old_ just yet."

"Oh, right, I will, Reiko-san." It felt a bit weird to Yokozawa, calling a person that was technically his elder, even if only by a year, by their first name. But to evade any further confusion, he gladly complied.

Then a soft snigger accidentally left his mouth. His faint hope the other two hadn't noticed was crushed immediately.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Two voices demanded simultaneously.

"Nothing actually." Both siblings raised their left eyebrow. Yokozawa caved in.

"I just thought it's funny how you're _not_ playing the age-card like this guy all the time."

"Ugh, Nii-san, you still do that?" Reiko said in mock exasperation. "If you talk like that, one could think you can't wait to become a little grey at the temples~"

"... cut it out, Reiko," the editor delivered his unusually lame comeback. Although he didn't seem to notice it, Kirishima subconsciously tugged at a suspiciously fair strand around his ear, trying to hide it amongst the rich brown.

As much as Yokozawa would have liked to tease him about clearly being defeated by his sister's verbal jabs, if he did so, sometime this week the editor would surely get him back for it. Double.

Instead, he settled for an appreciating grin in Reiko's direction.

* * *

After already having explained the reason for his own stay (just because of the broken pipe of course!) the dinner conversation itself became rather interesting. Yokozawa always felt much nearer to his partner when learning bits and pieces of the man's past. And Kirishima's sister was most delighted to share her stories about eight-year-old Zen dyeing the neighbours' white dog green, twelve-year-old Zen crashing his bike into the next-door neighbour's new garden fence and twenty-year-old Zen's first alcohol experiences.

Needless to say, the present Zen desperately hoped for his sister to shut the hell up.

"So, Sis... how long are you planning to stay?" Kirishima eyed her closely.

"Until that idiot apologizes, of course." Reiko looked at her brother as if it were the most obvious thing. She motioned to her right and, according to the little travel case next to the couch, she was planning on staying for _a while_.

"Sure you don't want to stay at some hotel? It'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable. The apartment is not that big, y'know?"

"Aw, come on. Why are you that adamant to get me out of here~" Her leer looked to Yokozawa like a frighteningly accurate impression of Kirishima himself. "Plus, it'd be nice to spend some time with Hiyo." She'd beaten the editor at his own game.

"Nah, it's nothing..." Though the disappointed look on Kirishima's face clearly said otherwise, Yokozawa could tell. He also knew why. It had been quite some time since their last _getting together..._ and by Yokozawa living with him, the editor had certainly gotten his hopes up.

"Oh, speaking of which," Reiko voiced up again, "where am I gonna sleep?"

* * *

"Well, seems just like my shitty luck then..."

Probably never in his life before had Yokozawa taken so much time brushing his teeth. Knowing the guy he dated for over a year now, Yokozawa was sure Kirishima was already waiting in the bedroom with some lewd thoughts to put in action. He tried to divert his mind, staring down on his toothbrush with the blue-striped paste on it. The one that was always stored at the Kirishima household.

With the siblings not exactly keen on sharing a bed (they made that one clear) and Hiyo's far too small to accommodate two people, this could be a problem. Well, until Reiko made a suggestion. How about the two men sleeping on Kirishima's large enough bed.

Yokozawa would've liked to protest, though it'd be ungrateful considering Kirishima let him stay for the time of the repairs -not to mention Kirishima thought of it as a "wonderful idea little Sis~".

At the downright shamefully sassy grin and wink from the attractive editor to the black-haired salesman, Yokozawa had tried his luck with one last offer to sleep on the couch for the time being.

Little had he known that the next second he'd nearly choke on his beer accompanying their dinner.

* * *

"You don't have to be so considerate because of me, no need to crouch on the couch. You're dating anyways, right?" Reiko stated this rather matter-of-factly. Her golden curls bounced slightly as she nodded to emphasize her point.

After a few rounds of desperate coughing to free his lungs, Yokozawa managed to get out a "W-what are you t-talking about?! Reiko-san, please refrain from making such strange jokes!"

Kirishima didn't react quite so shocked, nor did he even _attempt_ to deny their relationship. On the contrary, he merely gave his sister a (from Yokozawa's point of view rather weird) grin.

"What gave us away?" He asked while continuing to slap Yokozawa on the back, apparently to make sure he wouldn't die right here at the dinner table.

"Would you - _Cut that out! Stop slapping my back!_ " Regaining his composure Yokozawa finally put a stop to his coughing, long enough to swat away Kirishima's hand and glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't pinch a fit." Pouting at his rebuffed attempt to assist the coughing (and terribly flustered) salesman, Kirishima just couldn't resist one good, last slap between Yokozawa's shoulder blades.

"Idiot," came the immediate response.

"You know guys, _this_ is kinda why." Reiko started laughing at their little domestic display. "Flirting the whole time and still expecting me not to notice..." She directly addressed Yokozawa, "you know your way around the flat better than my clumsy brother, as if I'd believe you were a mere colleague." Again, the light-brown haired woman laughed for a second. "But most of all, I've known that guy for over thirty years now," Reiko motioned with a shrug of her head in Kirishima's direction, "believe me, I can tell when he's head over heels for someone."

As to be expected, at her comment about Kirishima's affection for him, Yokozawa immediately felt the heat rising in his face... though, much to his own surprise, he also noticed a new, deeper tinge of pink on the editor's cheeks that surely wasn't the alcohol's doing...

* * *

Letting the events of the evening run once more through his mind, Yokozawa couldn't decide if it was a good thing to have the editor tasting a bit of his own medicine for a while or if it only meant Yokozawa would have to deal with not only one silver tongued Kirishima but two. Maybe this was the very definition of 'when it rains, it pours'.

"Yo~ko~za~wa~" The sing-songy voice caused him to jerk around. He found Kirishima leaning against the post of the bathroom door. Already clad in his pyjamas, consisting of a pair of sweat pants and a tight, black t-shirt, the brown locks still damp from a previous shower, Yokozawa had to admit, Kirishima made quite a sight. Well, if it wasn't for the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I swear, you're taking longer in the bathroom than an eleven-year-old girl."

"Shut it! Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Ooh, feisty~ Never thought I'd hear _you_ commanding _me_ to bed."

" _You_ \- I'm just as happy sleeping on the couch!" Yokozawa underlined his statement by turning his shoulders towards the living room. As if to really prefer the sofa to his lover's company. Though in the back of his mind, he already knew it was an idle threat. He'd never in his life admit it voluntarily, but somehow the sound of a softly breathing Kirishima beside him made him feel relaxed and at ease at night. In case the man actually fell asleep these nights and wasn't otherwise engaged.

"Oh, no, no, no! You're coming with me~" That said, Kirishima slid past him, grabbed a fist full of his sleep wear at the chest and pulled Yokozawa after him into the bedroom.

Being dragged after Kirishima, Yokozawa mumbled to himself.

"Guess it just started raining, huh?"

* * *

"No."

"Just one, Hiyo isn't even home!"

" _Your sister is though, idiot_! If you're given an inch, you'll just end up taking a mile!"

"I promise, I'll behave! So, pleeease~?" Despite being continuously rebuffed, Kirishima kept on begging. Yokozawa wondered how someone in his mid-thirties managed to pull such puppy eyes.

"If I do, will you shut up and let me sleep?" The black-haired man felt his defences slowly but constantly crumbling down. Much to his own annoyance.

"... Yes!"

"What was that pause?!" Yokozawa demanded, voice laced with suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing."

Yokozawa sighed. The faster he got over with this, the faster he could go to sleep.

He turned and propped himself up on his forearms, hovering slightly over Kirishima, who lay beside him. Yokozawa steeled himself, if somehow he now gave away the impression of hesitating or stuttering even, the handsome editor would never let him live it down. Never.

"Good night," Yokozawa pressed through his teeth and lowered his face down and pressed his lips on Kirishima's.

The chaste kiss felt pleasantly warm and tasted slightly minty. Just like toothpaste. He tried not to over think his actions too much. A good-night-kiss was just too sappy for him to consciously endure. The only problem was, even if Yokozawa would always deny it, he longed just as much for contact as Kirishima did. The pressure against his lips grew stronger as Kirishima took good use of his inch and started deepening their kiss. Slowly losing his rationality and on the verge of giving in, Yokozawa slightly parted his lips.

"Nngh..."

Yokozawa knew if he let this continue, neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight. Trying to quickly break the contact, he pushed back up and to seperate their lips - only to find himself being held in place by a pair of strong, warm arms around his neck.

In the blink of an eye, his lips were once more conquered by Kirishima's. Pulled down and feverishly kissed, Yokozawa consciously noticed the hands,now moved to his sides, far too late. Before he'd even realized it, Kirishima had turned them, switching their positions and now hovering above him, still keeping the intimate connection between their lips.

Taken by surprise by the sudden change of pace, Yokozawa let out a small gasp. The sudden slip in his defences allowed the golden-haired editor full access to his open mouth. The hot tongue pushed inside, licking and teasing until it found Yokozawa's own. After a short battle of dominance, Yokozawa gave up and let himself to be swept away. Kirishima was just a too damn good kisser.

At least until reason kicked in again and reminded Yokozawa of an early workday tomorrow. Even if he was just about to say screw it all, work was work and he couldn't let it suffer just because of his selfish desires.

He started to struggle slightly, causing the other to reluctantly loosen his grip. Panting Yokozawa finally managed to untangle himself from Kirishima's loving embrace.

"And I wish you a good night too~"

The brown-haired man poked his nose once before settling in next to Yokozawa, under the thick blanket. Yokozawa still felt too aroused to slap away the annoying finger. Instead, he grumbled.

"Shut up and sleep."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hehe, sorry for the teasing ^^ I'm too much of a prude to be writing a full lemon, maybe later on but I promise nothing (took me long enough for this bit) ;D**

 **This is still alright for a t-rating, is it? O_o**

 **Anyways, the third chapter is halfway done and should be up in a while. The topic? Well, have you ever wondered what** _ **Kirishima**_ **thought about Usami and Ijuiin's little duel at the magazine interview?** **(Maybe check Junjou Romantica Ep9, S3 or volume 16)**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	3. Of Breakfast, Duels and Part-timers

**I'm having so much fun writing this at the moment so you can enjoy another fast update XD (the fact that I'm having holidays right now also doesn't hurt). Plus, it's much more entertaining than finishing my economy assignments …still have to do that... urgh**

 **But first some fluff!**

 **Happy new year to you all :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Of breakfast, duels and part-timers_

 **Not Another One!**

"… do you smell something?"

Early in the morning, Yokozawa woke up because of two things. Firstly, the heavy limbs of a nearly comatose editor sprawled over him and secondly, and a somewhat weird smell making his nose twitch.

"Besides you, you mean?" The voice from under the mop of tousled light brown hair was slightly muffled. Mainly due to Kirishima having his face buried in the salesman's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, promptly causing the other to shift his head in order to cover up his colouring cheeks. "You smell great~"

Yokozawa's blush increased, but he forced himself to scowl at the half-asleep figure. It wasn't as if Kirishima could see him right now, anyway.

"Oi, if you're awake, get up! And stop sniffing me!" Yokozawa nearly blushed again at his own words. Who'd have thought he'd have to tell a man in his mid-thirties to stop sniffing him?!

"Mmpff, don' wanna." Kirishima's only reaction was to inch closer.

"You got work, I got work, so get your ass off me now!"

"You're cute when you're grumpy in the morning~" The editor teased. He started yawning as he stretched himself, to only flop back down onto his partner.

"Let's cuddle some more," he demanded, his eyes already filled with a mischievous sparkle.

"Stop sleep talking when you're actually awake," Yokozawa protested and tried to subtly push the other man off his lower half. He didn't want to have a repetition of last night if they both had to be in the office on time today.

In a few days, sales would have to hold another author's event and preparations were in full swing right now, taking up almost all his hours at Marukawa. Also, he knew, Kirishima's department had something coming up, too, that he couldn't let the editor miss.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kirishima was about to settle in for a tight hug, completely disregarding any protest coming from Yokozawa, when suddenly, he froze mid-movement. "… oh damn, I guess you're right!"

"What? Of course, I'm right! Now get up alread-" He was cut off by the now fully awake Kirishima.

"No, no, I mean _you're right_ , I smell something! This smells like…" he sniffed once more, "… something's burning?!" Kirishima groaned, he had clue what it could be.

Only moments later fast, light footsteps could be heard in the corridor.

Crap! Yokozawa had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the apartment. In one last attempt, he tried to push Kirishima off him, away from their compromising position. It was no use.

Shortly afterwards, their bedroom door was yanked open. Under the frame stood-

"ZEN! Where's the fire extinguisher?!"

"… what have you done, Reiko?" Her brother sighed while Yokozawa tried to sink so deep into the pillows and under Kirishima, the lively woman _might_ overlook him.

Though considering his size, she did not. Reiko quickly looked at him before explaining.

"I tried boiling eggs for breakfast..."

"Good heavens, what's _burning_ then?!"

"Ehe…" She wore a lopsided grin. One that Yokozawa recognized as the exact same Kirishima wore after he'd once again wreaked havoc in the kitchen, against better knowledge.

Despite his own embarrassment, he muttered, "Yeah, definitely siblings."

* * *

In the evening, after a long day full of numbers and statistics, Yokozawa found himself once more in the Kirishima family's home instead of his own. Even if his apparent wouldn't be soaking wet right now, lately he'd caught himself thinking, how getting out at the station near Kirishima's apparent complex already felt way more natural than taking the subway to the neighbourhood he lived in.

Standing in the kitchen and contemplating how this came to be, the rattling of keys in the door lock snapped him from his thoughts.

"Ahh~ I'm so glad to be home." Kirishima strode into the apartment. The editor sighed and ran a tired hand through his golden locks. He flopped down on the couch, not bothering to take off his jacket or even change into his house slippers. "At least I know Aikawa's day's been just as shitty as mine."

"Welcome back." The salesman replied, mostly out of habit, the boiling pot to his right drew away his attention.

"And when I say shitty, I mean it's-these-authors'-lifegoal-to cause-us-trouble shitty."

"Hm, what happened?" Yokozawa continued preparing various vegetables for their dinner. It wasn't that unusual hearing the editor complain about his workload, but most of the time, he just wanted Yokozawa's undivided attention. And optionally a bit of doting looking-after. Yokozawa glanced up from his chopping board, long enough to see Kirishima's long legs hanging over the armrest. In his mind Yokozawa asked himself once again, why he was in love with someone whose manners were worse than a teenager's.

"Oi, take off your shoes first! And help me set the table, Hiyo and your sister will be back from their shopping soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Reluctantly Kirishima heaved himself off the furniture and moved to join the black-haired salesman in the kitchen.

"You know, you're even worse than my mother, chiding me for every little thing." His lips formed a small pout as he opened the cupboard doors to grab four plates.

"You're the one making us, remember?!"

"Hmm, really~? Well, karma just got me back for it, though." Kirishima sighed once more when he carefully set down the floral-patterned plates on the dining table. Then he moved back to Yokozawa's side. "And when I come home, my lovely wife's chiding me for such a little thing~"

"I am _not_ your 'lovely wife', stop saying such embarrassing stuff!" Despite his pissed off demeanour, Yokozawa felt his ears growing hot. He prayed to whichever deity might hear him, Kirishima wouldn't notice how effectively his teasing had worked again. Instead, Yokozawa hoped switching their conversation back to the editor's complaining would put him off the scent. "Don't make me drag every word out of you. Just tell me what happened already!"

"Aww, did I make you curious? I'm sorry~" Much to Yokozawa's distaste Kirishima kept on moving closer to him until he finally clung to the salesman's shoulders. Trying his hardest to keep his mind on chopping the vegetables, Yokozawa shook him off his back.

"Like hell you are! The way you're acting you just want me to ask, don't you?! And stop hanging all over me. I'm still holding a knife, that's dangerous, idiot! Now, will you tell me or not?"

"Haah… You know me too well." With a last brush over the salesman's back, Kirishima swiped the glasses of the counter and placed them next to the plates. He then sat down on a chair beside the wooden table. From Yokozawa's point of view, this was better than having him in the kitchen any longer. Although the clumsy editor hadn't broken anything _yet_ , he'd only been home for less than ten minutes, and while Yokozawa trusted him to properly lay the table - that was about it.

"You remember the interview for Ciel Magazine* I told you about? The one where they wanted to talk with Marukawa's top authors? Well, from the manga department it's Ijuuin-sensei."

Yokozawa nodded, so _that_ was the event _Japun_ had had coming up. So, that'd been the event that had slipped his mind this morning. Actually thinking about it, he recalled Kirishima mentioning the article some weeks previously. Looking at what he knew from his sales statistics, it was undeniable that the eccentric _shonen_ mangaka was one of the best of his trade. With sales rates such as his, only one other author at _Emerald_ managed to compete with Ijuuin's level. Though recently Yoshikawa's numbers had dropped slightly. If Yokozawa didn't know any better he'd say the popular mangaka had other things than drawing on her mind right now.

"Management thought it'd be interesting to have a comparison between different genres and so the lit department was forced to participate as well. From their side, it was Aikawa who drew the short straw. Well, there's no helping it, Usami _is_ Marukawa's breadwinner… But I'd have never thought he'd be that bad in real life, too. What is it always with those geniuses?!"

Even now Kirishima seemed agitated just telling Yokozawa about the event.

"Just imagine that," he continued. Sitting in a small room with these two authors whose egos are big enough to fill it by themselves, then add an unusually hyped up Isaka-san who seemed like his only reason to attend was to provoke them even further?! He did that _on purpose_ , I swear, he somehow managed to influence our interviewer Harada to slip in those questions on their love life. And the atmosphere then... god, I've never seen a glare duel as bad as today!"

Kirishima shook his head as if to get rid of the unpleasant memory. During the interview, he'd wanted nothing more than head home and now, that he finally was, his mind still circled around those idiots Ijuuin and Usami. Dammit.

Although, Kirishima had to admit, he'd been kind of impressed how glares as deadly as that could be emitted by human beings. He started to think if he shouldn't consider taking lessons by either one of the authors – or maybe better call them rivals? - A glare like that could surely ward off pests such as Iokawa…

"Their words might have been friendly, as to be expected of people earning their living with them, but still, it was as if they'd be at each other's throats the second Aikawa or I turned out backs! I felt like some damn kindergarten teacher the whole time. Watch out or they'll be fighting over their shiny new toy~" Kirishima let out a small snort that sounded like a mixture of still annoyed, slightly amused and with a side of sympathy. "I kinda have a feeling that their 'new toy' is our part-timer Takahashi-kun…"

"Takahashi-kun…" Yokozawa echoed, interrupting Kirishima's report on the novelist and mangaka's verbal headbutting. "Do I know him? The name sounds somehow familiar to me, " he wondered, although he couldn't possibly remember every name and face of Marukawa's part-timers.

"Maybe you've seen him around, he's been my last resort once when Ijuuin holed himself up in his office again. I bet Kyou-san fancies him. " Kirishima sniggered, "Poor guy, though, not knowing Takahashi-kun is completely lovestruck with Usami-sensei. Hmm, or could it, be he just doesn't care?"

"…?!" _What the fuck?!_ Of course, Yokozawa occasionally overheard the current topics of Marukawa's grapevine, but this was the first time he was actually and outright told such information. And about their top authors no less.

The salesman was speechless.

He knew Takano was probably quite happy with his annoying, green-eyed spitfire and he had one or two hunches about the director and his stoic secretary, but this… this was a first!

Kirishima apparently noticed his shocked behaviour.

"And you're so touchy about our office romance. Compared to them, I'm the very definition of being discrete~"

Nonchalantly, he walked over to the kitchen and poked his head into the large pot. Yokozawa's mind was still too busy processing the information, so the editor got off scot-free despite sticking his finger in the sauce and tasting it. He hummed.

"How is it?" Yokozawa forced himself back in the present. "I tried something, not sure if it's any good, though."

"You didn't taste it yet? That's a shame. It's good, tasty."

Again, Kirishima coated his finger with the spicy liquid. But instead of eating it, he smeared it on his lips. With a catlike move, he closed in on the other man. Yokozawa took a step backwards, cursing the narrowness of the small kitchen, as he felt the handle of a drawer poke uncomfortably into his spine. Seizing the moment, the golden-haired editor placed his hands on either side of Yokozawa on the counter.

He had nowhere left to run.

Before the flustered man could even blink, Kirishima pressed his own, spiced mouth on Yokozawa's. The flavour that filled both their mouths was overwhelming. It mixed with the natural scent the editor seemed to emit on purpose. Just to turn him on. Kirishima explored every corner of his mouth, embracing Yokozawa's tongue, sucking, nibbling, robbing him of his senses.

"How long until Reiko and Hiyo will be back?" Kirishima licked his lips after they'd separated for air.

"... you can't be serious-" Again, Kirishima kissed him. Longer and even more intense than before, if that was even possible. Yokozawa's heartbeat was skyrocketing, his breathing laboured.

"So you get what I mean? " Kirishima let his hand trail down Yokozawa's back, stopping when it reached his backside and giving it a suggestive squeeze. "I'm proud of you~"

"... about half an hour..." Yokozawa managed to respond, trying not to think about the hand on his ass. He failed.

"That's more than enough for me~"

* * *

By the time Kirishima Reiko arrived, together with Hiyori chattering happily about her friends, they found the two men sitting on the couch, side by side, both freshly showered. A vegetable stew boiling quietly on the stove and her brother wearing a _very_ satisfied smirk.

No need to mention Yokozawa's face had pretty much the same shade as Hiyo's new burgundy coloured dress.

* * *

 **A/N** *** That was a bad joke from my side as Kadokawa's Ciel Magazine publishes many BL manga such as SIH and JR.**

 **Thanks for reading the new chapter :)**

 **A bit of rambling from my side:** **This story was originally a challenge for myself to publish something at least before the year ends. I haven't written anything since like August and I still have a lot of nearly finished stories and plots. 'Not Another One' is the same, I wasn't sure if another story with an OC made any sense to publish. Now I'm really happy knowing people are actually enjoying this.**

 **Thank you a lot for your feedback! :D**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	4. Daily Troubles

**My last stress-free day and I'm spending it writing BL fanfiction… well, it's fun XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SIH and I** _ **also**_ **don't own Junjou Romantica.**

 **Enjoy and leave me a pick-me-up review~**

* * *

Chapter 4: _The Daily Troubles of Journalists, Professors and Editors_

 **Not Another One!**

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Your grandmother broke her hip, so what?! The _reason_ why your manuscript isn't finished, interests me about as much as the number of dust flakes on Onodera's head. What annoys me, is the fact that IT IS NOT HERE YET!"

First thing in the morning, Yokozawa Takafumi found himself on the editorial floor of _Emerald_. The moment he had stuck his head through the door he'd been greeted by the sight of yet another cycle's victims. One of them the award winning mangaka Ichinose Erika, who currently was getting chewed out over the phone by a _slightly_ irritated Takano.

Slamming down the receiver, causing the whole department to flinch in the process, the raven-haired editor-in-chief glared up at him over the rim of his glasses.

"What do _you_ want here? I'm busy."

"Are you stupid?! I'm working my ass off, organizing Ichinose-sensei's signing! But I probably _don't_ need to ask about her progress," Yokozawa barked back. His attitude served as the perfect shield. Otherwise, seeing his old college friend somehow still made him feel uncomfortable. Even though a whole year had passed.

"If you know that, then why are you _still_ here?! You're scaring my editors." Takano made a shooing motion with his hand and then returned staring at his screen. The editor knew exactly how to handle Yokozawa. He might have been inconsiderate in the past, but apparently even Takano Masamune was capable of learning from his mistakes. If a rough tone and snide comments was what could keep their friendship alive, so be it.

"I am what?!" Yokozawa spat out. God, this guy pissed him off! "If you'd do your work properly I wouldn't even be here. Ichinose-sensei's event is in two days in case you forgot!"

Takano snorted. "As if."

"And there's no need to be scared, if you're not actually feeling guilty for slacking off!" While he spoke, he looked at the other editors, it seemed like especially Onodera shrank under his stern gaze and attempted to hide behind a coffee stained rough draft.

Yokozawa grit his teeth. "Tell me as soon as she sends them. Printing is already bugging me, even though it's your damn task!"

"Yeah, I'll send Onodera up, right?" He motioned at the young _shoujo_ editor.

"W-what?! Why me?! What have I done?" Onodera looked panic-stricken.

"Not enough!" Yokozawa and Takano said in unison.

* * *

Down at the reception, the two ladies behind the desk once again had a pretty brunette woman in front of them. The difference being that today, she didn't demand to see _Japun's_ head editor. Instead she introduced herself as Kirishima too, and stated she was hired personally by the publishing company's president for an article.

Her work as a literature journalist allowed Kirishima Reiko to accept mostly freelance contracts. And therefore, to pick her working hours. Like her brother, she was no morning person.

This time, coincidentally enough, she'd been hired by her brother's company no less. The article was meant for Marukawa's marketing department and themed the recent publication of a young professor's scientific paper. Despite this being his first work printed for the larger public, the professor had already managed to capture the attention of the scientific world's readership with his detailed and lively impressions of Matsuo Basho's historic writings.

"Isaka-sama said that a meeting room is cleared for your interview, Kirishima-san. The professor should be waiting in our break room by now. If you would follow me, please."

Grabbing her leather briefcase, containing notepad, organizer and phone, Reiko followed the receptionist into the elevator.

* * *

Back on the sales floor, Yokozawa checked the incoming new emails in his work account. There were two from Marimo Books, containing the rates of last month's releases and a request of confirmation for Ichinose-sensei's display, a circular mail from the _Sapphire_ staff (An attached file showing montages of the department heads smuggled into various manga drafts. Yokozawa growled at their lack of seriousness.), finally a mail from Kirishima, asking him if they still had toilet paper at home. Signed with a 'See you later, honey (*^▽^)/ *'.

Unbelievable.

… _idiot._

If someone ever saw one of those mails… he didn't even dare to imagine it.

"Did something good happen, Yokozawa-san? You're smiling."

Distracted by Kirishima's embarrassing correspondence, he hadn't heard Henmi entering the department. Hastily he slammed his hand down on the keyboard to delete the message before a nosy Henmi could possibly peek over his superior's shoulder.

"N-no, nothing! Henmi, can you take these documents to Marimo? It's about Friday's signing. Tell them I sorry, I couldn't drop by personally."

Yokozawa hoped giving the man a task that included some legwork kept him from constantly being interested in Yokozawa's private life. Handing Henmi the folders and then shooing him out the office, he once again buried himself in the pile of work that had amassed itself.

Man, it'd be a long day.

* * *

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name Kirishima Reiko and I will be your interviewer for today."

At one of the tables in the employees' recreation room sat a young man, clad in a white shirt and dark red tie. He stood up and as they entered also bowed slightly before Reiko.

"The pleasure is mine, Kirishima-san. I'm Kamijou Hiroki, please take care of me."

With her father's tall genes, that both his children shared, and her favourite heels, it caused the journalist be at least a hand taller than the brown-haired professor. Not that he was tall in the first place, but surprisingly, Kamijou did not seem to be bothered too much by this. Reiko knew most men weren't exactly thrilled by women towering over them, but by the looks of it, he was used to taller people.

The professor was already in her good graces.

"Kamijou-sensei, would you like some coffee before we start," Reiko asked. "I could use some caffeine, it's way too early."

In contradiction to the wrinkles between his brows, Kamijou smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I perfectly agree."

Yes, they'd get along.

So, on their way to the meeting room they stopped at the vending machines. While the journalist rummaged through her purse looking for change, an angry voice echoed through the corridor.

"SENSEI! Come back and do your damn work! Takahashi-kun is alright, you do _not_ need to check on him right now!"

A furious woman, probably an overworked editor, held on to a silver-haired man's arm. He looked like he was in his late twenties and currently not the slightest bit interested in listening to her. She dug her heels in the publishing building's carpet and pulled with all her might. It was no use. The man continued without paying her efforts any heed, simply dragging the enervated woman behind.

" _SENSEI_!"

"There sure are strange people here, don't you agree?" Reiko had heard from her brother Marukawa's authors often were "unique individuals", but it wasn't that she'd actually experienced it herself yet. If it didn't concern you personally, one could almost think of it as funny.

"Ah-ha ha… Y-yes." Somehow Kamijou's laugh seemed more embarrassed than amused over this.

* * *

In the editorial department of the third floor, Kirishima Zen was nearly bored. A surprisingly pleasant feeling, even though very unusual. His authors had submitted most their works on time (except for Ijuuin, naturally), the manuscripts lay on the printers' desks and the office was at least clean enough again one would not trip over trash piles between the paper forest of document stacks.

The only thing that had disturbed the peace in his department, was Usami-sensei about an hour ago, who'd barged in and demanded to see their part-timer.

After the human sacrifice of Takahashi, executed by Aikawa who seemed desperate to chain Usami to his laptop, it was peaceful again. And the brown-haired editor felt the returning boredom lurking around the corner.

Maybe he'd go bug Yokozawa...

Considering the salesman was probably covered neck deep in work, Kirishima thought, he really should go down and make sure he wouldn't accidentally kill himself.

* * *

"That's really interesting, Kamijou-sensei. So actually, your colleague at Mitsuhashi influenced your view on Basho's works."

"Yes, he's a Basho specialist, but please don't mention that. He'd get so full of himself I'd have to move out of my office." The professor scowled.

 _Ah. That's probably how he got his furrowed forehead_ , Reiko thought.

In Marukawa's conference room, the both of them had talked for a few hours and the interview was going well. Kamijou appeared to be quite happy talking to someone who was honestly interested in his research and the ice had been broken quickly. The way the charismatic professor talked about his subject, clearly showed the passion he held for literature.

 _No wonder his publication sold so well. This is going to be a great article~_

* * *

By the time Kirishima arrived at sales, the floor was empty except for a single figure. He found the wild bear of Marukawa buried beneath a ton of statistic reports and preparations for Ichinose's signing. Despite it being not all too late into the day, Yokozawa had alarmingly dark shadows under his eyes.

"Oh my, you look like shit."

"As if I don't know that!"

"...?!" Taken by surprise, Yokozawa gasped. "O-oi, what are you _doing_?!"

Ignoring the salesman's protests, Kirishima had stepped behind his chair, slipped his arms around the man's torso and heaved him off his seat.

"Saving your ass, that's what. Now come with me for a second~"

* * *

"I don't… see… _nghh…_ how this is… _haah_! …helping me?!"

"You needed a break, so I'm giving you one."

Again, the golden-haired editor forced his tongue in Yokozawa's mouth. He wanted to taste and savour every inch of his lover. Kirishima's tongue trailed over Yokozawa's lips, taking in the reminiscence of coffee lingering still on them. His teeth capturing Yokozawa's bottom lip, nipping at it, before he once again slipped inside, meeting the other. Yokozawa noticed him starting to deepen their kiss even further, diminishing his rationality with every second. He placed a free hand on the editor's shirt clad chest and pushed.

"We're on... _hgnn_... company time, idiot, " Yokozawa panted after he'd managed to free himself for a moment.

"I don't think you'll care in a few seconds~ " Kirishima merely grinned mischievously and pressed his lips against the other's for yet another kiss.

Yokozawa tried to recall just how he'd ended up in this situation. After Kirishima had dragged the work-laden salesman from his department, somehow they now were in a deserted corridor on _Japun's_ floor and Yokozawa found himself being pressed against a wall, with Kirishima's leg, slid between his thighs, supporting him. He faintly took notice of Kirishima fumbling at something behind his back.

Feeling around blindly until he finally felt it beneath his hand, Kirishima pressed down the handle of a usually empty conference room behind them and gave the heavily breathing Yokozawa a good push.

"And now get in there."

Then, he following himself.

Much to the editor's disappointment, the next moment, Kirishima had to discover he was right about the room being usually empty. Only _usually_ though...

* * *

Kirishima Reiko's eyes dilated as she recognized the tall, black-haired man, who came stumbling ungracefully into the conference room where she held her interview with Kamijou-sensei. They widened for a second time when she saw her dear brother entering directly behind him.

When the editor-Kirishima looked at the two people seated on the black, fabric covered chairs and then saw the heat rising in Yokozawa's face, he knew he was in big trouble. Very big trouble. Don't-you-dare-touch-me-for-a-week trouble.

"E-Excuse me f-for interrupting!" Yokozawa coughed out. Seconds later, he turned on his heels.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Kirishima gave his sister a, only slightly though, embarrassed smirk and a bow to the stranger.

And with a loud _Bang_ the door closed again.

A completely confused Kamijou could have sworn, he'd heard an angry male voice growling something along the lines of 'I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight! Or, better, _you_ will!'.

Reiko also would have added, she'd heard her brother whine about not 'wanting to' and in the following complaining about a reprimanding smack on his head. Yeah. Definitely sounded like her Nii-san.

Well, he'd been right about one thing… there really worked _interesting_ people at Marukawa. And not only writers.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hehe, besides my worship for Trifecta I also adore the Egoist couple! To me it's obvious that if Kirishima Reiko was writing an article about anyone, it would be Hiro-san, so I smuggled him in. XD**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I'm always happy knowing what you think about this story!**

 **Sadly there seems to be some kind of error with, I** _ **do**_ **get mail notifications of your reviews, but it looks like they aren't shown on the site. I hope this will be fixed soon, so please keep on reviewing ;)**

 **Also, Guest** _ **syima**_ **asked me how I personally thought Kirishima fell in love with Yokozawa. Allow me to quote Kirishima himself here:**

 **"I'm confident that love isn't about who gets there first. Sure, maybe timing does have some influence on whether or not there's a spark between two people, but falling in love is more about who the person is, right?" Kirishima Zen, Ytnb Vol. 6, Ch. 11, thanks to September Scanlations!**

 **So, it wasn't just that he took a liking to him after comforting Yokozawa's broken heart. I guess it's also the way Yokozawa behaves. The devotion he has for his family (yes, his family ^^) as well as his job. And knowing his appearance often intimidates people, he does his best to convince through his kind-hearted actions.**

 **Okay, that's maybe why** _ **I**_ **fell in love with him, but I'm sure Kirishima agrees XD**

 **Also, because RL is interfering, my updates will be a bit more sporadic, sorrrryyyy**

 **Boy, what a long author's note...**

 **Happy reading,**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	5. Bookshops, Wives and Choices

**Normally I'm horrible with updates so I just surprised myself ;)**

 **I'm writing this while listening nonstop to the 2nd Ao no Exorcist ending and the first of DRRR ... It's official: I'm weird and quite random**

 **Now, here it comes, so much domesticity I nearly gagged**

* * *

Chapter 5 **:** _Bookshops, Wives and Choices_

 **Not Another One!**

Friday morning Yokozawa thought he was the first to be awake. As quietly as possible he had freed himself of Kirishima's bear hug and went to the kitchen, boiling water to make coffee for him and tea for Hiyo, the girl often being awake before her father was.

His hand still on the kettle's switch he paused. There was light in the living room.

Covered by a thick blanket and an empty mug next to the screen, Kirishima Reiko seemed to have fallen asleep while burning the midnight oil to finish various articles. On the cushioned couch, she lay curled up and reminded Yokozawa strongly of Hiyo when, from time to time, the girl fell asleep, huddled between himself and Kirishima. In the mostly still dark apartment the laptop emitted a dim glow.

He smiled to himself. When sleeping all, Kirishimas shared the same relaxed and innocent expression. No matter how serious, goofy or teasing they could be.

Carefully Yokozawa closed the laptop and gently shook her shoulder. If she continued to rest here in the open she risked getting a cold.

"Reiko-san..."

She didn't react much, only scrunching her nose and shifting a bit closer to the furniture's back rest.

He tried to rouse her once more. No wonder Kirishima needed nearly an hour to get up in the morning, must be something that runs in the family. Only Hiyori seemed to be an exception, but Yokozawa guessed most kids her age were like that.

"Reiko-san?" This time the brunette moved her mouth.

"Mmn… Sh'ji... l'mme sleep alre'y..." she grumbled. Drowsily trying to remove a blond strand of hair that had freed itself from the mass of curly brown ones splayed around the cushion and covered her cheek. Moments later, her breathing became shallow again.

Yokozawa sighed, let her sleep, he though. He grabbed another spare blanket from the closet and draped it over the obviously exhausted woman. Journalism seemed to be just as tiring as the daily struggle with eccentric writers and mangaka.

By the time he had their breakfast prepared, Hiyori was already skipping through the apartment and packing her rucksack when Kirishima murmured a sleepy "Good Morning", tried to kiss Yokozawa's cheek and was surprisingly fast in dodging a slap, before he continued padding on to the bathroom.

"Hey, Hiyo? Do know Ichinose-sensei, the _shoujo_ mangaka?" Yokozawa asked while he packed everyone's lunches.

The girl stared at him like he'd just said something completely superfluous. Clear mock hurt in her voice, she answered. "Of course I do! How can you even ask that? I have every volume of her famous series! She's amazing! Do you know Sensei, Onii-chan?"

Right, Kirishima's magazine featured stories were mostly addressed to male readers, so the ones he often brought home for his daughter to read were shonen manga, too. Somehow Yokozawa had just assumed it was Hiyo's primary reading, but naturally she'd also be interested in other genres as well.

"Yes," he nodded. "Today, we're holding an autograph session at the book shop near the station, do you want to come by? You can also bring Yuki-chan if you'd like to."

"What?! Really really?" The fifth grader was overjoyed. She ran over to Yokozawa and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Yeah, really." Yokozawa smiled down on her and patted her hair. The girl was just so cute like that. Though only until he felt a hand of his own on top his head. He whipped around to find Kirishima standing there, grinning, behind him.

"Eh? Hiyo is allowed to come, but I'm not? How unfair! Sometimes I feel like you love her more than me~" The editor, _still_ clad in his sleep wear, Yokozawa noticed, displayed a small pout.

He was sure, if Kirishima got any closer the man could feel the heat radiating from his face.

Hiyori laughed. "Don't worry, Papa. We love you both the most!"

Damn, now he was sure he was blushing like mad. Hiyori's innocent words were just so mercilessly honest.

"Aww, that's my girl! C'mere you two!" Without any further warning, he trapped Yokozawa along with Hiyo in his arms and squeezed. When his mouth was about the same height as the black-haired man's ear, he whispered.

"You know, you _do_ look like Yokozawa-mama right now~"

"..?! Shut it!"

* * *

Half an hour later, he had left for the station, with Hiyo going off to school and Kirishima trying once more to finally rouse his younger sister.

After another stop at Marukawa to gather additional boxes of prints for Marimo, Yokozawa headed out to the bookshop. Pushing through Tokyo's subway at rush-hour with two spacious cartons in his arms, was something the salesman felt glad he only had to endure every now and then. To Yokozawa's own surprise, his glare wasn't impractical for once. At least it kept people out his way, what avoided a few heavy box-to-face confrontations with the power of girl's literature.

When he arrived Ichinose Erika was already chatting lively with her editor. They discussed how the tables should be arranged best, so they were the most appealing to their young customers. For a successful autograph session, everything had to be planned carefully, naturally every little detail counted.

And because Ichinose's editor still was Takano, Yokozawa could hear them carrying out their yelling match even before he had entered through the staff entrance.

"YES, YOU MIGHT BE THE EDITOR BUT _I_ DREW IT! AND _I_ SAY THE TABLE WILL FACE THE COUNTER!"

"MY ASS IT WILL! I DON'T SPEND ALL YEAR EDITING THIS LATE INTO THE NIGHT JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WAY WITH IT! THE DAMN TABLE GOES LEFT!"

"LISTEN HERE, YOU FOUR-EYES -"

Yokozawa's arrival interrupted the editor and mangaka before things actually got rough. After one had experienced the bestselling author live, it was no wonder she was one of Marukawa's few authors who'd handle a bit of yelling. In fact, Takano and Ichinose both shared the same shitty character trait of being occasionally quite unsociable. That's probably why they got along. In their own, weird way.

Although this did _not_ mean Yokozawa's main task for the next couple of hours wouldn't be to keep his college friend off Sensei's throat.

* * *

By the time school ended, Marimo suddenly filled with a lot of female customers from elementary schools to junior and senior high-schools, even some university students were mixed in. Soon a lively chattering sound could be heard throughout the store.

After his midday break, Kirishima had picked up Hiyo and her friend as well as his sister, who'd been visiting her own apartment to pack a change of clothes. All tucked into his car, the editor drove them to where Yokozawa was working since this morning.

"Onii-chan!"

Yokozawa nearly felt everyone's eyes on him, when the two school girls ran over to him, Hiyori jumping straight into his arms. Why was the stern bear of Marukawa being called an 'Onii-chan'? And by no one else than the daughter of _Japun's_ editor-in-chief. He down right _heard_ Takano's astonished gaze, asking him an unspoken question. The salesman did his best to ignore him.

"Papa picked us up to make sure we came while you were still here. Look, Yuki-chan and I brought our favourite stories. Do you think Sensei will sign them?"

Exited, both girls showed him the colourful covers. Yokozawa had to admit, for a shoujo mangaka, Ichinose-sensei's drawings were quite tough. But considering her personality, action filled plots with a strong-willed heroine did fit the woman better than the usual high-school romance.

"If you ask nicely, I'm sure she will." At the sound of the new voice, Yokozawa glanced up and saw the little girl's father as well as her aunt standing by the door. "Hand your Onii-chan your bag, he can put it in the back and you'll have your hands free, right?"

"Sure, I'll lock it with my things in the staff's room." Yokozawa answered Kirishima, taking the bags from the girls and leaving to store them away.

After her brother's lover had vanished with the girls' backpacks, Kirishima Reiko took a look around. She had always liked bookstores, ever since she was a kid. Even though Marimo wasn't one of those old stores whose books itself looked like they had seen more of the world than some people, it still felt wonderful to be surrounded by the wisdom covered pages. The woman was glad that being around all these books kept her mind away from the empty apartment she'd been in just a little while earlier.

She picked up a random book of a large stack. According to the critics on the dust cover, Akikawa Yayoi's fiftieth volume was once again a bestseller. Carefully Reiko placed it back in favour of Usami Akihiko's latest novel and flipped through pages. She usually loved the scent of newly printed books, they smelled of knowledge, friendship and adventure bound by words.

Though not just now.

The chemical vapor of printer ink and glue made her feel queasy. Well, pulling an all-nighter her age, no wonder she didn't feel great. Thirty wasn't that old yet but apparently it was too old for behaving like one was still a student. Before she could shake off the feeling, there was a small tug in her chest. A student… Suddenly a strange voice called Reiko's attention.

"What a lovely wife you have, Kirishima-san."

 _The heck?_

Yokozawa had come back just the right moment to witness the store manager congratulating Kirishima on his assumed wedding. Instantly all colour drained from his face. Of course, for the editor to have a pretty woman by his side was far more natural than a stern looking salary man... No one would ever think that-

"Is he stupid?" It was Takano, his arm casually leaned upon Yokozawa's shoulder and watching the scene unfold.

"She looks like a female version of Kirishima, no way that's his wife. It's Sister, am I right or what?"

"Masamune?" Where did he come from, all of a sudden? "Yeah, she's his sister. But now get off me, I'm no fuckin' arm rest!" Yokozawa saw how Kirishima was eying them closely and gifting the other editor with a particularly dark glare. At least until Yokozawa turned his shoulder away, ultimately shaking Takano's arm off and making the raven-haired man lose balance for a second.

The brunette editor looked very satisfied when he opened his mouth to speak.

But his sister was quicker.

"Eh? That old guy?! No way!" Reiko rose up on her tiptoes until she was on the same height as Kirishima's face. She laughed. "Don't you see the resemblance?! Just without the wrinkles~"

Marimo's manager stared at them wide eyed. Sensing the man's uneasiness, Kirishima gave his best at a reassuring smile as he put a hand on her shoulder and levelled the woman down again.

"No, I'm not married and this rude person here is my younger sister." His eyes met Yokozawa's. "But I have someone I deeply care for and rest assured, I'm in the most loving hands."

Yokozawa wished, inside the bookstore the ground would open up and swallow him whole. So no one could see his beet-red face.

* * *

"That was pretty cute of me, eh?"

On the big double bed, Kirishima lay on his side, facing Yokozawa and his head propped up by his arm.

"You're not supposed to say that yourself." Yokozawa tried his best to divert his mind from the nearly unbearable domesticity of this sight. Let alone Kirishima's earlier embarrassing public profession of his love.

"Then you say it."

"… dream on!"

"But I had to!" Kirishima exclaimed. "It's called claiming your territory. Especially when Takano is there. I just can't stand it when that guy gets too close to you. He doesn't deserve you, not now, not ever. Even if he did, there's no way I would give you to him."

The editor sighed and moved over to Yokozawa. His cheek brushing past Yokozawa's, he whispered in his ear.

"You're mine and no-one will change that." His lips kept moving closer, until Yokozawa felt the air stream over his face with every word, his own breath long since frozen. "Don't you think I deserve some reward for this sweet confession? And I'm being nice today, I'll even give you a choice between a kiss or to say 'I love you'."

"… ?!"

Yokozawa was lost for words, it was as if his mouth just ignored the orders given. Luckily the brown-haired editor saved him the decision by declaring his time was over.

"Too late! I already know you love me, so I'll take the kiss~"

" _Nghh?!_ " Damn, Kirishima was fast. He hadn't left the salesman any chance to react. Their lips connected and Yokozawa could feel the familiar warmth of the other's mouth. The bold editor kept pushing his tongue further, playing and teasing until he had Yokozawa panting for air. When they finally separated, the dark-haired man's pride had long since lost to passion. Yokozawa could still taste the editor in the cave of his mouth and on his lips. His grey eyes looked deep into Kirishima's as the latter leaned in again, mumbling against Yokozawa's mouth.

"You know, maybe I'd like to _extend_ my reward..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There's actually a reason why the signing's mangaka is Ichinose and not someone more well-known like Yoshino. Even though Ichinose seems funny to write that way, that's not it.**

 **It's because I can't stand the domestica couple.**

 **A while ago I made the mistake of reading a chapter of their light novel...** **Despite the fact that I think Chiaki is so naive it hurts, it's cause Hatori fucking raped his best friend?! Somehow I didn't get it in the anime (maybe I** _ **am**_ **stupid?) but the novel is, well, explicit. Yaoi doesn't equal rape! It's up to you to read, but I won't read it** _ **ever**_ **again and don't recommend it.**

 **That said I hope you enjoyed today's chapter**

 **Keep on reviewing because it's the only thing that gets me through an intensive economy course I'm taking for my finals (please, save me and review *puppy eyes*).**

 **Btw, there'll be an (hopefully) interesting turn next chapter… so drop by~**

 **~Writin'Redhead**

* * *

 **Ok, New A/N**

 **I was approached by someone mentioning Hatori's reasons and maybe my previous phrasing was a bit harsh. I still don't intend to remove my comment entirely, but here's a bit more explanation from my side and what I answered said person:**

 **Formerly I used to like the Chiaki & Hatori couple. (Even if Chiaki is still as naive as it can get.) Especially Hatori seemed very reasonable, even if slightly jealous in my eyes. Because they always had appeared to be a such a loving couple the light novel's description took me by surprise as I had not been suspecting it.  
So it is not that I always have prejudicially hated the domestica couple but that I felt somehow... disappointed might be the right word, of his actions. Felt disappointment in how a character I liked did something I regard as a crime.**

 **That's why I decided to not support this anymore and use for this fic another SIH mangaka. I have no problems with domestica fanfiction (In another SIH fic of mine is still a Hatori/Chiaki scene which will remain for the sake of the storyline) but the original work is against my tastes.**

 **~Writin'Redhead, over and out**


	6. Not Another One?

**Took me a while to find some time finishing chapter 6 but now: here it comes~**

 **(** **So excited what you think of this... *keeps fingers crossed*)**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Not Another One…_

 **Not Another One!**

Saturday evening was calm. No stubborn authors, no choleric shoujo editors, no nothing. Due to the fact his flat was still ruined to no recognition by water damage, Yokozawa found himself continuing to freeload at Kirishima's place.

Hiyori was doing her home assignments, her father looking over it at the dining table and Reiko sat on the couch, typing away on her loyal laptop. With both adult Kirishimas unfit for any kind of kitchen work it was once again the black-haired salesman who got stuck behind the oven.

'If I'm not careful, I'll end up like some damn housewife!' And that really wasn't his intention.

The fuck?! Had he just thought of himself as a _housewife_?!

Well, if it was with Kirishima it wouldn't be too bad...

He tasted a sip of curry.

"Onii-chan?" Hiyo's voice made him look up. "Did you use much spice on today's dinner?"

"Not exactly, why do you ask?" He knew Hiyori wasn't too fond of hot food but as she'd never outright complain about anything, he avoided it anyway.

She laughed. "Your face is really red, it looks funny."

Shit! No, it hadn't been the food. Why couldn't he just push some switch to keep himself from blushing?! He coughed and hastily tried to give the little girl at least some kind of explanation.

"Ah...no, it's the kitchen! 'cause of the heat! The kitchen's hot from cooking - don't you think we should open a window?"

Surprisingly Kirishima did not laugh at his failing attempt. Instead the brown-haired man rubbed his chin as if he were seriously thinking.

"You're right, it is _hot_ in here..." The editor paused. And his expression shifted. "Hmm… could it be "Onii-chan" was thinking about something naughty~" he leered.

…that guy! And in front of Hiyo _and_ his sister!

Yokozawa prayed it'd still be a fucking long time until Hiyori understood even half her father was implementing.

Though while he told the editor to "stop spouting embarrassing shit" the image of himself in a certain polka-dotted apron flitted across his mind.

"Look at what you've done, Nii-san! Now he's blushing even more."

With red-framed reading glasses pushed up on her light-brown head, the thirty yearold old woman grinned at the two lovers over the sofa's back.

"It does look cute, though. Good choice, brother mine~"

"R-Reiko-san!" Yokozawa tried his best to sound more reprimanding than embarrassed, although he really shouldn't worry about Kirishima's personality corrupting his sister. That damage was long done. What did they say about being cut from the same cloth…

At least Hiyo still brushed it off as adult's banter. Yokozawa yet feared the day she wouldn't.

A single ring of the doorbell cut off the siblings' teasing. They didn't expect anyone at this hour.

"Yuki-chan said, she'd come by tomorrow."

"None of my authors know this address. I'll be dammed if they do!"

"Well, not my flat guys."

"Yeah yeah, got it." With the other three apparently not willing to leave their seats, Yokozawa placed the wooden stirring spoon across the pot and made his way to the entrance.

He wiped his hands on his pants and reached for the handle. It probably was just a neighbor informing Kirishima about something concerning the property management. After more than a year Yokozawa nearly stopped feeling awkward opening the door of Kirishima's apparent. Most neighbors had by some time already seen him and therefore he wasn't treated like a stranger anymore. A fact that played right into the editor's hands when he once more tried to argue Yokozawa into finally moving in with them.

Although, as often as he spent his evenings and weekends in this place, he still feared he'd impose on Kirishima and Hiyori.

But again the man had seen right through him.

Early this morning Yokozawa had gathered all his courage and tried to indicate he'd be fine with a hotel until the end of the repairs because he'd only be in the way and... Kirishima had cut him off.

"Don't you ever think that! I would never joke with something like moving in with each other. Your place is right here with Hiyo and me, even my sister agrees. So please stop worrying yourself and stay by my side.

And now get back in bed, it's getting cold~"

No-one else could dissolve his worries with such ease as Kirishima. Just remembering their conversation made his heart feel light and warm. Though only a little bit!

Maybe he'd ask the property manager if he knew of any vacant apartments within the complex...

Yokozawa opened the door. To his big surprise there stood neither a neighbor nor someone from the property management.

"G-Good evening, is Kirishima-san here?"

It was a slender man with coal colored hair. He looked quite young, definitely younger than Yokozawa himself, and surprised someone else than expected had opened. Apparently Yokozawa's stare made him uncomfortable because he kept glancing nervously around the salesman and into the flat.

"Ehem..." Yokozawa cleared his throat. "Yes, he is, but might I ask who you are?"

"My name is Ikeda Shuji, b-but I didn't mean Kirishima-san -ah, I do but not-"

Yokozawa interrupted him. The poor guy was stumbling over his own words. Although strange men ringing at the door in the evening often weren't the best of signs he'd at least inform Kirishima about him.

"Please wait a second, I'll get him."

"What? No, wait!" But too late, Yokozawa had already turned and left the _genkan_.

Inside three pairs of hazel eyes looked at him.

"Who was it?" At the kitchen table the editor seemed curious.

"I don't know. Said the name was Ikeda and he asked for _you_."

"Ikeda? Doesn't ring a bell."

Next to him Hiyori, too, shook her head.

Neither of them seemed to notice how on the couch Kirishima Reiko grew paler by the second.

"If you don't know him I'm ... I am sure it's nothing serious. You should just send him off, Yokozawa-kun."

"Nah, let's have a look." Kirishima stood up. "I wanna know now." He followed Yokozawa to the entrance.

"Hello, I'm Kirishima", the brown-haired editor greeted, leaning casually against the door frame. "How can I help you?"

Kirishima and Yokozawa blocking the entrance apparently did nothing to ease Ikeda's confusion, not to speak of the sight both editor and salesman made.

"Eh, actually I was hoping to speak to Reiko-san. I'm her-"

Before he could end his sentence the young man got interrupted once more. This time by a second light-brown mop of hair that quickly pushed through between the two tall men. Kirishima grinned as she moved in front of them.

"Sis, would you mind explaining? No male visitors after nine~"

Kirishima winked playfully at his little sister and Ikeda. Standing together like that they looked quite cute. Was this the rumored boyfriend? He'd started to wonder why his sister kept quiet about him.

About to make a further remark, Reiko's glare, nearly on his lover's level, shut him up. Seconds later he could feel Yokozawa pulling him as discretely as possible inside the flat and out of sight.

Which earned Yokozawa a grateful look from the pretty woman.

* * *

"What do you want, Shuji? And how on earth do even know I'm here?" Despite the words intended to sound harsh she spoke in a soft tone. Meeting the other's eyes was out of question, though.

"I meant to apologize but you didn't answer in any way. After I saw your clothes were missing I knew you'd been in our flat and I actually... I called your mother and when you weren't with your parents, I asked for this address-"

"You did _what_?!" It was weird for the woman to hear her own voice in this strange pitch. "Did you tell them who you are?" Ikeda nodded. Shit.

"Do have any idea what you've done?!"

"No? You're a grown woman, you're allowed to have a relationship. It's only normal. I told you before, I want to meet them."

'Shit, _shit_! And that's part of the problem. It's not that I don't want to - well it is, but...it's… It's for your own good and you just don't understand! Why don't you?!'

Although her mind was filled by these thoughts, Kirishima Reiko kept quiet.

"Rei-chan..." Shuji sighed and suddenly the young man seemed more much mature. Even if he was using that stupid nickname. "I was worried, alright? You haven't been home for nearly a week and never picked up any of my calls. This behavior... It's just not like _you_."

The woman didn't know what to think anymore. She mumbled.

"Please go... "

Her boyfriend didn't budge. Instead he stubbornly remained under the frame.

"Go! Don't you hear? Go away, go home, but, please, just go... I'm fine without you."

Lying _did_ hurt but was necessary, Reiko reminded herself.

All _this_ was causing her an unwell feeling in her guts. Stress had always affected her stomach but now she downright felt like throwing up. It was even worse than yesterday.

Taking advantage of his temporary speechlessness Reiko gently pushed him out the entrance to shut the door. Quickly she pulled back her hand before his warmth could reach her. The last thing she saw of Ikeda Shuji were chocolate eyes filled with hurt.

* * *

'It's for the best. Right?' The brown-haired woman took a deep breath before re-entering the apartment. As to be expected her brother as well as his lover both watched her every move. Fortunately one of them had asked Hiyo to finish her homework together with Sorata in her room.

"It's nothing serious."

"What is?" Yokozawa observed Kirishima was actually trying to feign innocence. But it had nearly been impossible not to overhear the conversation. He recalled her not giving much explantion about her own stay at her brother's. Everybody seemed to have their fair share of relationship troubles in life and apparently literature Journalists were no exception.

"I know you were listening Nii-san." His sister kept her head low, hoping the curls would cover wet hazel eyes, though Yokozawa's grey eyes noticed. "Just someone I know."

Maybe a bit of food could settle her upset stomach, she thought.

Reiko pushed past her clearly worried brother, even if he tried to hide it, and picked a piece of vegetable of Yokozawa's chopping board.

Still confused of what had just happened the black-haired man and the little girl only stood and watched.

At least until Kirishima's sister suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth and made a run for the bathroom. Some unpleasant sounds quickly following.

Considering his usual presence of mind, it took the editor-in-chief some surprisingly long seconds until the penny dropped. But then he was fast.

Before Yokozawa, or Reiko if she were able to separate from the ceramic bowl, could stop him, Kirishima was out the door and chased after the young man. He caught up at the ground floor's exit. One hand grabbing his sleeve Kirishima turned him around to face the editor.

"You've got exactly one minute to explain why _my little sister_ is in there, probably crying and puking out her guts."

Kirishima's voice still wasn't the slightest bit louder than normal. But this just made him sound even more intimidating.

* * *

"Here, a towel."

After a few minutes of merciless wrenching sounds there was silence in the bathroom and the salesman finally had dared to enter.

"Ugh… thanks."

Yokozawa bent down and reached out his hand to help her up. Reiko gladly accepted.

"So..." Yokozawa paused. How the heck was he supposed to start this conversation?! The poor woman should talk to a family member and not him. But the only one available had just deserted the apartment doing- what the fuck was he even doing?!

Yokozawa guessed he'd probably be the last option to pour anyone's heart out to. On the other hand, Reiko had definitely evaded answering her brother. Maybe talking to him, someone not being family, would be easier? He'd have to try.

He cleared his throat.

"Reiko-san, I'll listen if you want me to," Yokozawa offered.

She let out a small laugh, half sad, half amused.

"Thanks. But you will need _a lot_ of time..."

Tbc.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A straight couple in BL fiction... Ok, sue me, it's a crack idea I had at 3.45 am when I just couldn't sleep XD**

 **I tried to drop some hints last chapter, cookie to you if you found them ;)**

 **It's a bit drama-like right now but it'll get better next chapter, big promise~**

 **Kirishima and Yokozawa in parenting mode and dealing with morning sickness etc. just seemed really funny to me. I'll still have it centered on these both and hopefully this trick will bless me with new plot ideas ;)**

 **Thank you all so much for the support! (There are really funny squealing sounds whenever I get a new review XD)**

 **Let me know what you think about this development~**

 **Until then, have a nice day :***

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	7. Two for the Price of One

**Nope, last chapter wasn't the last one, just _another_ one XD But considering I split the sixth and seventh I guess the title is now more fitting. You'll see in a moment ;)**

 **Just a reminder: Oji(i)-san can be either uncle or old man/grandpa ;)**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 7 _:_ _Two for the Price of One_

 **Not Another One**

"So Ikeda-kun is actually five years younger than you?" Yokozawa tried getting the facts straight.

Seated on the living room couch, each a cup of tea in hand, he listened to Reiko's story. The freshly brewed liquid had helped her calming both mind and stomach.

"Yes, we met at a friend's birthday three years ago. Shuji is still in his final year of college... He'll have his degree finished this summer. But that's why he's stupid..."

The salesman continued following her explanations. According to Kirishima's sister their age difference wasn't the sole problem.

A few weeks ago a respectable company outside the prefecture had offered Ikeda a position as head of their research laboratory. With his soon to be degree in biotechnology this would mean a promising step in his career and great progress for his field of research. Although this was all news Kirishima Reiko only learned of through a colleague's slip of the tongue while he'd called the house phone and accidentally talked to the girlfriend.

Despite the fact the thirty year old woman was furious for not being told in the first place, Ikeda's colleague had also mentioned what a pity it was the young researcher had declined in favour of staying in the same prefecture. And therefore with Reiko. Determined to make her boyfriend acknowledge this once-in-a-lifetime chance the brunette woman had packed her suitcase and since then resided with her brother, niece and Yokozawa.

"Ahem, Reiko-san, don't get me wrong, but you fought because he did _not_ want to leave you?"

Yokozawa softly asked and interrupted her flow of words.

"Ahaha, yes? I kinda caught myself being pretty hot-headed about minor stuff lately... "The woman laughed slightly embarrassed before flaring up again. Even she realised the irony of this.

"But that's beside the point! Of course it's hypocritical chiding my brother for the same thing, but I _am_ older than Shuji and I can't let that idiot kick his future to the curb just because of me! I won't let him!"

Yokozawa, able to look at the situation from a neutral point of view, had to admit he admired her bravery. To let go of someone you loved, even for their own sake, was probably one of the hardest things in life. He wasn't sure if he could act equally selfless if it didn't concern a twenty-five year old student but a golden haired editor in his mid-thirties...

"And on top of that now I'll have the pleasure to explain my parents how I was living with someone since nearly two years, that person being five years my junior and how I've probably just screwed up his career. Great. Just great." She buried her face in slender hands.

Not all too sure of what to do now, Yokozawa hesitantly started speaking.

"I- I am sure if you two will be able to find a solution... Reiko-san, your mother always seemed to be a very reasonable person, so don't worry about your parents. And…. If I have learned one thing from living with Kirishima-san... it's that fate will always find its way. No matter whatever obstacles you'll face, it's incredible what people can achieve together if you trust in each other."

Noticing Reiko's brief grin he realized how close this had sounded to a love confession. Yokozawa blanched. He had accidentally gotten carried away. Ah. Dammit.

"But please, don't you ever tell him I said that!"

Kirishima never'd let him live it down.

* * *

Outside the apartment complex two men were also talking. To the editor's astonishment Ikeda Shuji did not shrink under his gaze. Even though Kirishima'd gone out of his way to scare him a bit... No such luck. Apparently Ikeda was tougher than he looked. Well, going out with a Kirishima he needed to.

Instead the student calmly did his best to inform Kirishima of where he thought the problem lay.

Following a hunch the editor-in-chief had, Kirishima asked about any strange behavior Ikeda might have noticed with his girlfriend lately.

"Ah, a bit moody and picky about food but isn't that beside the point? Kirishima-san, you said Reiko-san, she's sick?!" He sounded honestly worried.

"Not that much really, depends on your definition of sick..." Yup, Kirishima was quite sure about _that_. Now the editor only needed to confirm one more thing.

"You love my sister, right?" One simple question that sparked a whole range of emotions.

"Of course I do. With my whole heart, I swear I will never let her down and always stay by her side. I've been begging to meet her parents for ages." Shuji paused a second and the editor was surprised to see the man, a good ten years younger than himself, bowing deep enough to draw quite a few glances from passing residents. Silky dark-grey strands flopped down his face as he spoke.

"Kirishima-san, I want to ask you formally. Can you please entrust Reiko-san to me?"

Kirishima had to use all his willpower not to laugh at the cute earnestness this young man displayed. 'Well done, little sis,' he thought to himself as he smiled.

"Haha, sounds like you'd want to marry _me_ ~ Might be wrong about that, but shouldn't you ask _Reiko_ this?"

"Um, yeah... actually I planned on proposing after telling her about the local position I found, but I haven't really made it that far yet ... " The student's cheeks colored slightly red at this thought.

"Yes. Go for it. "The brown haired man grinned. He had passed the Kirishima Zen inspection. "By the way, do you know if the station's pharmacy is still open by any chance?"

Ikeda seemed confused by the older man's sudden change of topic.

"…what? Maybe?" Shuji basically just asked for his sister's hand and Kirishima asked for shop opening hours?!

"You're studying biology, right?"

"It's actually medical biotechnology but of course we've had the normal basic biology lectures. Why are you asking, Kirishima-san? "

"Just wanted to make sure you understand a simple biological process. And don't worry about talking to Reiko. I guess my sister will be much faster in contact with you than you'd like."

* * *

Yokozawa still sat on the couch with the slightly older woman, currently suffering through an emotional roller coaster of being mad at her boyfriend, missing him and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation at hand, when suddenly the door opened.

It was Kirishima sauntering in, a small plastic bag dangling from his arm.

"Where the fuck have _you_ been?! You left nearly an hour ago!" Before his sister could even think of scolding the editor Yokozawa already glared at him.

"I just had a very nice and informative chat with _Ikeda-kun_... Don't look at me like that, makes me feel like I did something bad." Kirishima pouted. "Hey, I was the perfect big brother, just so you know~"

"…?!" Really? With the expression on Kirishima's face shifting between various unidentified emotions Yokozawa wasn't all too sure about that.

"Yeah... A big brother who probably just scared the shit out of my boyfriend." Reiko turned to the black-haired male next to her. "Did you know he actually chased off all boys when I was I high-school?! God, that was annoying. "

Surprisingly both siblings started to laugh.

Then Kirishima displayed a mock disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, I've changed for the better!"

Now it was Yokozawa's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, of course! That's why you dragged me through the whole shopping center spying after Hiyo and the neighbor's boy."

It had been embarrassing as hell that day and Yokozawa still wondered why they hadn't been arrested for stalking two young children. In hindsight, though, it was nearly funny how overprotective Kirishima could act. Be it daughter or sister.

Yokozawa already felt pity for whoever boy would be brought home by Hiyori one day.

Though at the thought of Hiyo in the company of some testosterone loaded teenager he caught himself thinking Kirishima's precautions might not have been all that wrong…

"Pff, that was necessary and I know you think so too~ Anyways, Reiko, I got something else for you... "The editor raised his arm. A soft rustle reminded them of the plastic still in Kirishima's hands. Curious looks were directed at him.

At least until he tossed the bag's contents to his sister. The moment the woman as well as Yokozawa registered what it had contained, two pairs of eyes widened. Out of reflex Reiko had caught it midair but was now holding it about an arm's length in front of her as if the little carton box could bite.

"You can't be serious?! I'm sure it's been just because of stress!" Reiko gifted her brother with a disbelieving look.

On the front was written in bright purple letters: 'Pregnancy Test - Kobayashi M. Pharmaceuticals Est. 1956'.

"Like said, I had a very informative talk with a certain student you seem to know _pretty well_ , little sis. And don't think I didn't notice how you turned green in the bookshop yesterday."

Yokozawa coughed, ashamed at Kirishima's dealing with this personal matter. Well it'd be at least some kind of explanation for the sudden sickness and moodiness...

"In case you've all forgot, if got a child of my own. And trust me, I've seen enough female colleagues vomiting all over their desk to know the signs. Not a pretty sight."

Neither Yokozawa nor Reiko seemed convinced.

"Have you any idea how fuckin' embarrassing it was buying this?!" The editor whined. "The shop assistant asked if I needed any advice as it's really hard for _elder fathers_ sometimes! Elder?!"

As much as the editor-in-chief seemed to enjoy making his own age-comments he appeared slightly touchy if others did so.

"Just do it, for heaven's sake!"

Grudgingly she grabbed the dreaded object and vanished into the bathroom.

'No way that's possible... _No way_ , right?!'

…

Few minutes later the door flew open with a loud slam.

"Holy-…oh my gosh! NII-SAN! What again does three blue stripes mean?!"

* * *

Later that evening, when the first shock had worn off and some awkward congratulations following, mostly from the tall salesman, Reiko retreated to the guest room along with her phone. After all, Ikeda Shuji had to be informed he'd just gotten himself two Kirishimas for the price of one.

With Hiyori long since asleep this left Yokozawa all alone with the editor on the spacious couch.

"They will be alright, will they?" Even in the short time he'd known Kirishima Reiko Yokozawa already felt the urge to watch out for her. Although the woman probably was just fine taking care of herself. But still, he couldn't help but worry a bit.

"I think so. If Ikeda wasn't to treasure her properly I'd have made sure he wouldn't be able to answer that phone call right now~"

"... You're not serious, right?" Though Yokozawa was sure a truly pissed off Kirishima wasn't someone to mess with.

But Kirishima only laughed. "Who knows, who knows."

"Sometimes I really think you have a split personality..." Yokozawa shook his head.

"Do I? Well, you love me anyways~"

"- !" Surprisingly Kirishima didn't make use of his speechless like so many other times. Instead he ruffled his shimmering curls and sighed.

"Aah, still can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle...!"

It was only on such few occasions Yokozawa thought he'd have an actual chance at teasing the silver tongued editor.

"Now you're really an old man, " he said and allowed himself a rare but satisfied smile. Every now and then some comeback _did_ feel good.

"Hell no! Just wait and see what this "old man" is still up to! " Kirishima graced him with a wicked grin, his pouting completely vanished. "Why don't I show you right now~"

"O-oi, what are you getting so damn close for?!" Yokozawa backed away, not trusting the editor's facial expression in any way.

"Not afraid of the old man, are you?" One arm around the backrest he leaned even further in Yokozawa's direction. Making up for the previously gained distance twice.

"As if I were afraid of you! Don't get full of yourself! When did I ever say that?!" Although Yokozawa brushed it off with an embarrassed growl he could feel his cheeks heating up. Whatever the man was planning to do to him, either way it'd be embarrassing for Yokozawa. And right now Kirishima's face _was_ too close for the black-haired male to remain relaxed on the furniture.

"Why don't we play making up ourselves?"

"And why the heck should we do something that childish?! We're not the ones who fought!"

"Maybe because I want to. It's when you're most _compliant_ … "

The salesman cursed, his face must be burning by now. No way Kirishima hadn't noticed. So embarrassing!

"A-as if! I'm never-...?!"

In one fast move the brown-haired man had closed the last few centimeters between them.

With one hand the editor pushed him down on the soft upholstery, the other already letting skilled fingers work on undoing Yokozawa's upper shirt buttons.

" - _Hey!_ Where the heck are you touching?!" When he had Yokozawa's chest sufficiently exposed Kirishima let his fingers run down Yokozawa's own casual pants, ghosting over certain areas.

"Oi! _You_ -"

"Shhh~ if you're too loud we'll be head -or perhaps you want me to shut you up?"

Answering his own question the golden haired editor swiftly pressed his mouth against the other man's, cutting off any further protests.

 _"Nghh...!"_

The warm sensation of Kirishima's tongue exploring his mouth felt like it lasted forever. How was it possible a simple kiss could wipe his mind like that?!

Finally Kirishima separated, allowing the black-haired male some air but keeping their lips only inches away from each other.

"Not _h-haa_ \- here!" The daring hand kept continuing to loosen his belt while Yokozawa regained his breath. "This is common space, idiot!" He tried to turn his face away. But like that he only allowed the editor full access to his neck.

"Then where do _you_ want to? C'mon, tell me before I decide, " Kirishima purred as he nipped along his collarbone. It made concentrating close to impossible. All his mind focused on were Kirishima's warm lips grazing his heated skin.

"Haah... , s-stop… asking every lit- _nghh_ \- little thing!" His breathing labored Yokozawa gave up and finally let himself be taken over by Kirishima.

"So bedroom it is~"

"... fuck you..." He growled.

"With pleasure~"

* * *

"I'll get a cousin? Really?"

Hiyori seemed overjoyed by the news she was told along with breakfast the next morning. The three adults nodded. Although some did so more enthusiastically than others. Even after a good night's sleep the thirty yearold journalist still looked like she'd been just hit in the face with a cooking pan. Until late into the night she'd talked with Shuji. About half the conversation had been needed to prevent the excited PhD student from driving across town at two in the morning. She was only able to shut him up by promising to meet up later that day.

Her lack of sleep also wasn't improved by realizing their bathroom soap smelled just as horrible as printer ink at the moment.

It was also this morning that Kirishima Zen decided waking up by and alarm clock or preferably Yokozawa's futile attempts at more or less gently (his hips still fucking hurt!) shaking him awake, were _way_ better than being roused by his sister's retching.

Obviously both siblings now felt more tired than the fifth grader who bounced happily across the apartment.

"Papa, that means you're going to be an uncle, isn't that great?! And Onii-chan too!"

"Huh, me too?!" Yokozawa nearly dropped his coffee mug.

"Of course! We are one family!" Hiyori puffed up her cheeks. It was the most normal thing for her to include Yokozawa whenever talking of her little family. Papa was supposed to man the camera at the next sport's festival and who else should carry her princess-style if not her kind hearted Onii-chan?!

Yokozawa noticed a strange warm feeling in his chest at the girls' straightforward words. Maybe that was actually a nice thought... Being an uncle...

The feeling lasted about as long until he felt a heavy light-brown head leaning over his shoulder. Together with a well-known voice whispering _very_ close to his ear.

"And just who's the old man now~"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Haha, the Kobayashi Maru test, trekkies will know~**

 **And I didn't google how to read out pregnancy tests, maybe it's not really three stripes in whichever colour (but my browser history is already bad enough *facepalms*).**

 **If there aren't any further ideas... the story will now make a little time skip... An about nine months time skip ;)**

 **Then also the normal one-shot like story line probably will be back.**

 **This is my most popular story, I'm really happy it's so well received! Let's keep it that way ;) As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it just makes my day (#^.^#)**

 **See ya soon,**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	8. Broken

**Heeellooo again! I'm so happy to be back! I have only one exam left, but all the written ones are over, rejoice (#^.^#)**

 **There's an extra published. It is set after ch7 (maybe read that first, it fits with the timeline). The title is "Hot Springs and Yukatas" and it's M-rated.**

 **To make up for the long break, here's a double-length chapter, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 8: _Broken_

 **Not Another One!**

"Papa, Onii-chan, there was a weird sound last night. Did you hear that, too?"

Hiyori was just about to get ready to go to school and finished packing her gym bag when she casually dropped the question that made Yokozawa nearly choke on his usual cup of coffee. The mug barely made it back on the table before he started coughing.

"H-Hiyo! Wha-what do you mean?"

Just _what_ did she hear? Feeling a sudden pang of guilt, he prayed to every divine instance he knew she did not start guessing what it might have been. He'd been so damn sure Hiyo had few slept over at her friend's apartment yesterday. Kirishima had had once again wrapped him around his finger -and surely the fact that he'd been a little tipsy hadn't helped. Otherwise he'd _never_ …

"You know, like something heavy broke down. 'Thud' it went - or was it more like a crashing sound...? Did you really not hear anything? It was quite loud."

Damn. What should he answer? How should he try to explain?! Yokozawa's mind was desperately searching for something useful to say or for at least stop grasping for words.

"Ah, _that_ you mean." Kirishima slapped his hand across his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. Like the matter was so minor it had completely slipped his mind. Apparently he finally thought it was time to intervene before Yokozawa broke out in too much sweat. That facial expression of his was just too red to be healthy anymore... But it was such a perfect opportunity to get a teeny bit of teasing in.

"That must have been us, don't worry. Your Onii-chan just _broke_ something. He's been a little too enthusiastic~ Nothing bad happened, right?" Kirishima winked suggestively at his partner. This was too much. Yokozawa felt his ears growing even hotter.

"What the- _I_ did what?! Just who was it that-"

 _Ah, fuck!_ Yokozawa fell silent when realized he might have said too much. After feeling Hiyori's curious glances on him, he settled for silently glaring at the man in question. Why did Kirishima always have to treat every thing as a joke? Yokozawa was worried one day they could get in serious trouble because of this behavior...

" _Papa!_ " Hiyori chided. The girl put on a look as stern as an eleven yearold with pigtails left and right could muster. She even put her hands on her hips.

"I have to go now but don't tease Onii-chan too much, okay?"

Yokozawa smiled back when Hiyo grinned at him. There was defined family resemblance in that grin. Really adorable how she'd get ruffled for his sake.

But...

Would she still stand up for Yokozawa in the future? If she knew the truth behind his and her father's relationship? There were times he imagined she would just smile her usual, innocent smile when they'd confess and tell them she knew all along, and at other times Yokozawa feared she'd never want to see him again...

Even if Hiyo accepted him, he still might cause problems for her at school… or her friends... or…

"Yes, ma'am!"

Back in the present Kirishima offered a mock salute to his daughter. Used to his ways since years, Hiyori only rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"You can tell me what happened later, I'm off then~"

Tell her later... huh? Very funny... How could they?! Of course Kirishima would do so without blinking twice but Yokozawa was yet lost for what to do. How on earth was he supposed to explain to a kid, even though she would join junior high later this year?! There was just too much at stake. For all of them.

Right when Hiyori opened there door the bell rang. Speaking about timing. Shortly afterwards the two men heard Hiyo's surprised "Oh, good morning, Nee-chan!" and the editor's younger sister made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning Nii-san, Yokozawa-kun," she greeted. The business-like attire implied Reiko as well, was on her way to work. Though the way her belly looked, it wouldn't be all too long before the newest member of the Kirishima family would join. Kirishima Reiko was six months pregnant.

"Why are you here so early?"

Her brother looked up from the kitchen table he and his currently brooding lover sat at.

"Oh, I just came to borrow something. I figured you'd still have mom's old children books. I was wondering if you might lend me some. Shuji is dead set on already having everything prepared for when the baby comes. And when I say everything, I _mean_ everything!"

"Haha, he's just excited. That's understandable. But yeah, sure -there's a whole box in the closet. Pick whatever you like."

"Thanks, Nii-san."

Reiko cocked her head and looked around. Yokozawa appeared to be stressing over something and was clutching his coffee mug for support. Zen on the other hand looked rather amused.

"The atmosphere seems a little weird. Is it just me or did something happen here?"

Before either of the men could speak up -or in Yokozawa's case probably try and change the topic- Hiyori chimed in.

"Those two are hiding something! Nee-chan, if they tell you make sure you tell me too! I'm counting on you~"

"You bet!" The young girl reached up to high-five her aunt and then she once again ran out the door to meet up with Yuki-chan.

"Urgh, since when are you two ganging up on us? Where has my innocent little girl gone?" Kirishima whined and attempted to seek comfort by burying his face in Yokozawa's shoulder - though the other tuned away before he could.

"I'm still pissed at you!" Yokozawa's growled when the editor started to pout. "What do you think you're doing? Hiyo's not stupid and you're not exactly vague!"

"Your little girl's growing up, I guess. Get over it." Reiko smirked at him. "So… wanna tell what happened?"

"Nothing did!"

"The bed broke down."

The salesman was eager to brush off the subject. To his grand chagrin his shameless lover was not. Yokozawa nearly fell off his chair when he heard Kirishima state the problem rather matter of factly.

"OI! _Idiot!_ Stop blurting things out!"

Though the editor only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, not like it's a big deal."

"The hell it is!"

In Yokozawa's mind yesterday evening's events came flooding back.

* * *

"Yokozawa, look what I've found~ There's still a bottle of wine from the last holiday." The editor triumphantly waved a still corked bottle around. Yokozawa glanced briefly away from the hotplate and over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I knew. If you'd do the shopping for once, you'd know what's in your own fridge."

"Aw, don't be like that -Let's make ourselves a nice evening! We've worked hard this week." He rummaged the drawers in search of a corkscrew.

Yokozawa snorted. "You make it sound like you didn't just have the day off."

"It's not my fault, I was forced to use up my overtime. They practically kicked me out!"

"Damn right they were! You shouldn't risk your health that carelessly and overwork yourself."

These last few days had been very busy at the publishing enterprise, both editor and salesman were swamped with work. Kirishima was managing a few newbie authors Marukawa had gained and, as always before summertime and school break, the sales department was faced with double the amount of print copies and correlating campaigns.

"Hey, are you perhaps worried about me~ " The brown-haired editor teased.

"Shut it."

By the looks of it Kirishima had already found something suitable to open the bottle with. Now he snuck up behind Yokozawa and peeked over his shoulder.

"With Hiyo at school and you at work I felt really lonely, y'know? I even started cleaning to have at least something to do! Look at how clean the flat is, I vacuum cleaned everything!"

Kirishima seemed quite proud of himself. Sometimes Yokozawa wondered why the editor acted spoiled about such minor things. Like a kid hoping for praise? Being a single parent obviously he had managed all household chores by himself for years.

Although... Yokozawa thought maybe it was exactly because of this. Kirishima wasn't alone anymore. Having someone to share your life with, an understanding relationship - it made a difference. Yokozawa knew from first hand experience. Ever since he found himself spending way more time at Kirishima's place than his own, even the most normal things felt… different. Just telling the other about a normal day served as proof of the life spent together rather than in solitude. Thinking about it this way, Yokozawa understood. If it took this little to make the other happy he was happy to oblige. Every once in a while was alright… as long as it was up to him to decide when.

Apparently he had been quite immersed in his thoughts because Yokozawa jumped slightly when he felt two arms suddenly sneak around his waist.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You were smiling so contently, it just came over me." The editor's hands spread over his stomach as he pulled him close.

"That's no reason to jump me! I'm still cooking, so let go!"

But Kirishima kept on hugging him from behind. His face nuzzled in the crook of Yokozawa's neck.

"Mmn, don't wanna~" the brown-haired man mumbled. "We didn't have that much time together lately and I missed you."

He was kind of right about that… Yokozawa had to admit. Of course he also wasn't exactly content with the little hours they got to see each other. But unless it was to the point of endangering one's health, work was work, there's no helping it. But they were together now, so wasn't it fine?

"I was left alone all day, you have to make up for it." Kirishima had lowered his voice until there was only a seductive rumble left.

The editor's lips hovered next to Yokozawa's ear while speaking. Then without a further warning, he pressed his lips to the skin below Yokozawa's right ear. He softly started to nibble along the tender flesh exposed over the white shirt collar.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Yokozawa was startled at the sudden attack of affection - Kirishima really didn't care about time or place at times - but he did not yet move away.

"Mm…'sn't it obvious? I'm tasting you..."

Every now and then Kirishima'd press another small kiss to his neck and moved slowly around Yokozawa until he finally met his lover's lips.

"You're an idiot sometimes..." Yokozawa growled against the mouth moving against his own.

"Yeah.. - but now let me have my kiss, I know you've missed me just as much~"

"…"

'…maybe I did… but I sure as hell won't tell you!'

Yokozawa kept quiet, though he didn't resist all too much when Kirishima licked his lower lip and demanded entry.

" _Ngh-…"_

Their tongues met and Yokozawa was soon swept away and going along with the deep kiss. The hands on his back were wandering down until they reached the small of his back. When separating for air he noticed Kirishima tugging at the waistband of his pants.

Ahn...! Yokozawa gasped when the other's hands pulled out his shirt and Kirishima attempted to slip beneath.

"… H-hey! Wait!"

But his protests fell on deaf ears. The editor merely continued licking and sucking at his neck while he felt him up.

 _No no no_! This was starting to get out of hand! They hadn't eaten yet and, hell, the sun hadn't even set.

In a presence of mind that surprised himself, Yokozawa reached over to the counter to pick up a tomato -supposed to be part of their dinner- and pushed it into the daring mouth currently assaulting his neck.

"Eat something if you're that hungry," he deadpanned. Yokozawa was grateful his voice still sounded rather normal... Though his face was feeling traitorously hot.

"Wou'r sho wean…" Kirishima complained around the tomato. Nevertheless he quickly chewed to get rid of it and leaned in to steal a peck on the cheek -then swiftly sidestepped a retaliatory buff from Yokozawa's elbow.

After the sumptuous meal prepared by Yokozawa (though he made Kirishima cut up the vegetables without regard to losses) they settled down on the couch, each of them a glass of red wine in front. Kirishima behaved a little clingy for Yokozawa's taste, but he didn't care all too much.

He guessed the wine was having more of an impact on his body due to his current exhaustion and he already started to feel the alcohol numbing his senses. Kirishima had easily kept up with Yokozawa's drinking, even after already finishing a can of beer while cooking. But he still looked perfectly fine. Yokozawa was by no means a lightweight in terms of drinking (though he'd sworn he'd never have another incident like _that time_ ) but the seemingly alcohol-resistant liver of the editor never ceased to astonish him.

But right now he decided to care about this some other time. Right now Yokozawa was simply tired.

As so often Marukawa had demanded his everything today. Henmi was on sick leave and in regard to the mountain of work they faced the department severely missed his presence. An important author, too, had fallen ill and so an already scheduled event had had to be cancelled last minute. On top of that, he'd run into Takano and his annoying brat making out in a corner of the break room for heaven's sake! The mental image was still way too present in Yokozawa's head. He shuddered. They really did not know the meaning of _restraint_! Lovesick idiots.

All in all this day had been tiring. Now the wine did the rest.

Yokozawa noticed how his eyes were drooping more and more frequently and he couldn't help but appreciate the warm comfort Kirishima's shoulder provided. He didn't even care when Kirishima put an arm around him to pull him closer. If he were fully conscious he'd surely make a fuss and move away. But not now. Soon enough Yokozawa had fallen asleep, sliding down until his head rested against his lover's chest.

Not that Kirishima minded, hell no.

* * *

"Nh…" His eyes still closed, Yokozawa made a lame attempt at shooing away whatever was tickling his nose. He guessed it was Sorata. Lately the cat had made it a habit to wake him up by trailing his furry tail over his owner's face whenever the cat decided it was time for breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake again?"

That voice did not sound like the demanding meowing Yokozawa had expected. His eyes shot open. The living room was pitch-black, except for the small lamp next to the couch. Apparently Kirishima had turned off the television since their movie had finished long ago. It must be well after midnight now. Tired from the day, Yokozawa had fallen asleep on the sofa. Blinking once more he looked up -and his grey eyes directly met Kirishima's hazel ones.

"What time is it?" He asked, still a little dazed.

"About half past one."

"Why didn't you wake me up? Tomorrow's a weekday and it'll do no good to neither of us if we sleep here like that. "

Yokozawa looked away and tried sitting up. To his displeasure he now realized the embarrassing position he was in. He lay halfway sprawled over the furniture while his head was cradle in Kirishima's lap and a familiar arm being draped securingly across his chest, making sure he would not fall off.

"Sorry, it's just… you looked exhausted and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I dozed off for a while, too."

Kirishima used his free hand to brush away the black bangs hanging into Yokozawa's face. His long fingers continued raking through the soft hair. It was a little like the editor was petting a cat. Yokozawa contemplated making him move his hand but somehow the gentle gesture felt... nice. Just for now Yokozawa could manage letting him carry on.

"W-well... but don't come complaining to me if your back hurts tomorrow."

"Aw, you say that now, but I know you wouldn't ignore me if I were in pain, right?"

"…"

The salesman kept quiet, knowing that whatever he said Kirishima'd take and turn it against him.

Then he noticed the hand across his upper body was slowly, but constantly, wandering _downwards_ …

" -?! Oi! Would you mind stop _groping_ me?!" That guy was really pushing his luck! "It's fucking late now and we have to get up early!"

"You talk like an old man, and I thought you were the young one here?" Kirishima chuckled. "But you're awake _now_ , might as well stay up a little longer. This cuddling's all nice and such -but I do have some other ideas what we could do~"

* * *

Acting suddenly quite awake, Kirishima got to his feet and dragged the protesting Yokozawa with him. He guided them to the bedroom and by the time they'd reached the door his swift fingers had already undone most of Yokozawa's shirt buttons.

" _Mmph-?!_ "

Any further protest was smothered as Kirishima pushed him against the closed door and pressed his lips to his lover's.

If they really had to do this now, Yokozawa would at least prefer to not do so in the hallway! He really reached behind him and pressed the handle. After they entered Kirishima made him stumble backwards until the back of his knees made contact with the mattress. Another small push made Yokozawa lose balance and forced him to sit on the bed. Then the editor followed after and placed his knees right and left to Yokozawa's own until he had trapped Yokozawa in a straddling position. An odd sound was heard at the additional weight put on the bed.

"Hgn.. Wait, did you hear that?" Yokozawa tried freeing his mouth and getting Kirishima to stop for a second.

"Mmn, yes, I can hear you loud and clear." Kirishima dismissed his objections rather absent mindedly. He was preoccupied with showering the salesman with affectionate kisses wherever he could reach. "Shall we make you even louder then~?"

"Not me, dumbass! _That_ creaking!"

"I can't hear anything."

With that he gave a good push to Yokozawa's chest so that the salesman finally fell on his back and into the pillows. -Though that was the move that did it. The furniture made one last screening noise before it collapsed.

Yokozawa was dumbfounded. His shirt still messed up from Kirishima's eager hands he sat on the bed's remnants. Kirishima, too, had fallen atop of him. Even if he tried to hide it, the editor was nearly equally taken aback.

"Well… now that's a shame. Just when things were getting good."

"That's _not_ the problem here!"

* * *

Back at the breakfast table and remembering the fiasco, Yokozawa took a deep breath.

As quietly as possible they had discussed what to do now. Yokozawa wasn't put at ease until Kirishima had reassured him if they'd simply get up earlier than Hiyo and act as if nothing happened she surely wouldn't notice. Later then, they could throw out the broken furniture when she was at school. Yeah, how right he'd been about that! In the end they had picked up a second set of bedding and moved next doors. Despite his lover's not so subtle pleas to continue (naturally they were denied) they fell asleep both cramped into the small bed in the room still referred to as the "guest room".

Yokozawa's mental flashback ended just in time to hear the rest of his lover's surprisingly factual and not even suggestive excuse to his sister.

"...bed's quite old and I think I hit a bedpost while vacuuming -y'all know how I'm no good with chores- and one of the screws was probably loose already."

The editor had missed to mention one minor thing about him cleaning the bedroom yesterday. Unfortunately he'd hit one of the bedposts. At first he'd thought he had heard something metal fall to the floor. But then again, nothing to be seen. Kirishima had given the bed a curious nudge with his foot - nothing had happened. It'd seemed like nothing was wrong after all. Therefore he had decided it simply must have been the old furniture itself. No need to worry.…

"No wonder, it'd fall apart at the slightest bit of pressure. So, like I said, no big deal."

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders. Though Yokozawa harboured the uncomfortable suspicious Kirishima Reiko wasn't to be fooled that easily... Not when being related to this guy.

"Haha, and here I thought you two had been a little too naughty last night~ But I guess my mind's even dirtier than yours, brother." The brunette woman giggled and gave a knowing wink to Kirishima. "I'm just gonna grab those books and then I'm off again, see you~"

As soon as she was out the door Yokozawa slapped his hands over his face. That guy...! All this time Kirishima had let him think- He snapped his head up again.

"You bastard! A damn loose screw was all?! You could have said something before! Because of you I thought it'd been us-...!" His face got even redder imagining it.

"What? You thought Reiko's was right? Well, in some way it was your fault -You seduced me by acting all cute and falling asleep on my lap."

"Who the heck was "acting cute"?! Don't go being all self-righteous and blame this on me!"

"Oh, so you'd prefer I let her think we fucked enough it broke our bed? I do have _some_ manners, you know. Have some faith in me~"

"… I can't believe you just said that out loud." Yokozawa's shook his head in disbelief.

Then he spared a glance to the clock on the wall. If he didn't get to the station within the next ten minutes, he'd miss his usual train to Marukawa.

"Damn, I'm late!" He leapt up from his seat and rushed towards the hallway to put on his coat and shoes.

"Oi, Yokozawa!" He heard Kirishima yell after him. To not waste any more time the salesman only stuck his head back around the corner.

"What is it?! Take a look at the time, you better get a move on, too!"

To raise Yokozawa's suspicion the brown-haired editor gave him his trademark grin. He cocked his head as he looked at Yokozawa.

"Wanna go shopping? I'm thinking king-sized~"

"...?!" Sometimes that guy just didn't think. Why would a single, nearly middle-aged father need such a big-ass bed for, Yokozawa thought. Completely unnecessary in his opinion. Let alone two grown men going to buy one _together_.

"You're impossible..."

"I know, I love you, too~ Come back by six, then the stores are still open. Alright?"

Yokozawa sighed. Probaby because he already spoiled Kirishima way too much the editor always managed to get his way. But how was he supposed to deny this guy his stupid wishes? Even though he'd never admit it, Yokozawa guessed he knew the answer all along.

… People in love do strange things.

"… alright. "

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter is already under construction (But I'm not telling how long to finish, I'm reeeally lazy lately XD)**

 **Okay, question from my part~**

 **Writing this I was soo tempted two just go: "Sod it all, I'm gonna rate this M!" -but I didn't. And now it's been on my mind ever since... So, would there be any interest in another, separately published extra? I just wrote a lemon for the Warui Koto Shitai series (hands up if you know ^^) and am now living in the delusion that I've gotten better at it XD I already have some plot ideas~**

 **If you are interested, just give me a shout. With enough demand I'll see what we can do ;)**

 **As always, I'm very happy if you review! Thank you for all the favs and follows :***

 **Have fun reading and have a nice day**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	9. Family, Friends and Lovers

**WARNING** Rating changed to **M**!

* * *

 **Heya, it actually happened, things just turned lemony ^^**

 **I am sorry if this inconveniences someone (skip the last bit if you don't want to read), but it's connected too much to the previous chapter to post separately.** **So the extra became this.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9: _Family, Friends and Lovers_

 **Not Another One!**

It was Saturday morning and Yokozawa woke up in his own, empty apartment.

 _This sure feels strange given how much I've been over at his place lately._

He glanced over to his nightstand. The alarm clock read half past eight. This couldn't be considered late for the weekend, but Yokozawa had decided he'd get some work done he'd taken home with him yesterday. So, he flung back the covers and got up to go and make himself a cup of coffee. He half expected to hear Hiyori come running into the kitchen and greet him like every morning. Instead, Yokozawa only heard the sound of his electric kettle. Even though the repairs of the water damage were long completed, he still spent most of his time at Kirishima's apartment and returned home... well, returned to his own apartment only when necessary.

With his coffee set beside him, he turned on his computer and started he worked on wasn't very urgent, but it'd be good to be prepared for the coming week. He answered two purchase orders from partners of Marukawa, as well as sent off some mailing correspondence. Then statistics of last month's sales also had to be compiled. The single departments, and management, too, needed to receive these documents quite soon, for the information was crucial for the enterprise to take appropriate actions.

Too immersed in his data, Yokozawa didn't even realize he'd been working for more than two hours, when suddenly the sound of the doorbell caught his attention.

 _Who's that, I guess... Ah, maybe postal services? Or Masamune... he said he wanted to see Sorata again some time - How should I explain that he's not here...?_

Thinking about how to possibly explain the cat's absence, Yokozawa went and opened the apartment door -And found a familiar face he really hadn't expected. He'd been even less surprised if it were Kirishima greeting him.

"Good Morning, Onii-chan. You look funny in sweatpants! Like you're much younger~"

"Hiyo! Wha-what are you doing here, alone? And where's your father?"

Wearing a small, yellow backpack and a wide smile Kirishima Hiyori stood outside his apartment. Kirishima, though, was nowhere to be seen. The girl seemed utterly fascinating by seeing Yokozawa clad in something he normally wouldn't dare take a single step outside in. Still, she tore her eyes away and replied.

"Papa's waiting in the car. He told me to come and get you. Are you ready to go?"

"Go...? Where?"

Yokozawa's stated wondering if he had forgotten something. Had he talked to Kirishima about meeting up today? Shit, he couldn't remember at all!

"Shopping, of course! Don't you know? Papa said you'd promised to come with us."

Okay, now Yokozawa had a clue what this could be about. It'd been two days since that unfortunate incident with Kirishima's bed. Yeah, that must be it.

In the end they hadn't gone to buy a replacement the same day and Yokozawa refused to sleep over at his lover's place for the time being. Both of them sharing the small guest bed again was simply out of question. Being confined in such little space for one night had been enough. It had forced him to either sleep pressed up against the wall or in some weird position halfway atop of Kirishima, who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Both options were hell for his back. No way would Yokozawa agree to this again.

But as times were busy, the salesman hadn't had any time to come over in the evening. They'd only run across each other once at a departments' meeting since then. So if Kirishima wanted to see his lover for more than half an hour, while arguing over sales volumes, the editor had decided he'd have to get a new bed sooner rather than later.

Yokozawa had no actual problem going out within Kirishima and Hiyori from time to time. If work allowed it, they'd sometimes take Kirishima's car and go somewhere, mostly for Hiyo's sake, but Yokozawa as well came to enjoy them. Hell, he even thought he was getting used to it, when Kirishima referred to these trips as dates.

Still, Yokozawa wasn't exactly keen on going shopping for a double bed together. Two tall men debating in the bedding section were bound to draw curious gazes of others to them. They didn't have to push their luck. But now…

He couldn't exactly refuse Hiyori, could he? He sighed. Kirishima really know how to play his cards...

"I remember. Okay, can you run ahead, Hiyo? I just need to change; I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

As expected, Yokozawa left his apartment complex and spotted Kirishima waiting in his car, arm leaned on the open window. He was greeted with a casual _Mornin'_ when Kirishima reached over to unlock the passenger seat and let him in, Hiyori being already on the backseat. The editor then confirmed Yokozawa's misgivings by telling him they'd go look for a new bed together, how great.

Kirishima spared a quick glance at his watch. "I say morning but, well, it's nearly midday now, thought we'd go grab a bite first. You haven't eaten yet, too?"

Yokozawa denied and Kirishima pulled out of the parking lot. Apparently, a new family restaurant had opened a few weeks ago as Kirishima had heard. He tried to make sure his daughter ate healthy most of the time, but once in a while some fast food shouldn't be all too bad.

They arrived after only a few minutes of driving. The neighbourhood seemed familiar to Yokozawa, one of Marukawa's authors lived here. He remembered because he'd picked up Kirishima here once, though he couldn't really put his finger on it which mangaka's apartment it'd been. Not that the information was that important, but Yokozawa made a mental note to maybe ask later on.

Inside the restaurant Hiyori said she wanted to choose their seats, leaving the two adults to stand in line and get the food. She picked a spot with a good view outside but it was also quite close to the entrance where people were passing by. While eating Hiyo told them happily about a project her class had started to plan.

"It's our school festival in two weeks and our class wants to set up a café, isn't that cool? I'll help by making those sweets you showed me, Onii-chan. When you packed some for me and my friends the other day, they all said they were delicious."

"A café, huh? That's a really good idea. With your baking skills, I'm sure you'll get a huge load of customers."

"Haha, thanks." Hiyori laughed at him. "You have to come, okay? At least to make sure Papa doesn't do anything embarrassing."

"Hey, since when am I embarrassing?!" Kirishima whined. He grabbed at his heart like he just suffered cardiac arrest. "I just want to see my cute Hiyo giving her best~" He leaned over to attempt to hug her.

"Since you say stuff like that in public, Papa!"

Nevertheless, Hiyori giggled as she wriggled out of her father's embrace.

"C'mon, you didn't mind when you were little~ You're starting to become shy like Yokozawa~"

"Serves you right, I told you that day'd come, didn't I? - _Hey_ , _what did you just say_?!"

Yokozawa glared over the table at his lover. Though Kirishima was clever enough to save his shins by moving them away just in time.

"Oh, what's this? Family outing? Hello there. - Ah, I'm wrong? Yokozawa-san is here, too."

They looked up at the new voice that suddenly chimed in. Yokozawa, who sat with his back to the entrance, had to turn to see a man carrying two plastic bags. Well, at least he wouldn't have to ask what author lived here.

"Kyou-san! It's been a while."

Kirishima seemed surprised by meeting Marukawa's famous Ijuuin Kyou in a normal restaurant. Though the way the mangaka looked right now, few would have suspected him of being a celebrity. He looked like... like one would imagine a mangaka in full work-mode. The circles around his eyes implied he'd lived off only coffee for quite some time.

"You look... well. Working hard I guess?"

"Very funny, just who's set my deadline to Tuesday?! We're working through the weekend now! I'm only here because I've been kicked out to go and get something edible for my assistants."

Kirishima sighed. He had hoped for Ijuuin to meet his deadline just _one frigging time_.

"... You need me to come over and help?"

Yokozawa noticed the conflicted expression Kirishima wore while making the suggestion. He was aware of the fact his position as editor-in-chief was bound to cut in his private life, but Kirishima must have really looked forward to all three of them spending the day together.

"Nah, we're making do."

Ijuuin growled at his slave driver of an editor - at least he was in Ijuuin's opinion. His features softened when he looked at Hiyo.

"- but besides that, who's this pretty lady?"

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced you yet." Kirishima livened up at the thought he wouldn't have to spend his rare free time holed up in a littered apartment, cutting out speech bubbles. "This is my daughter Hiyori. You already know Yokozawa. Hiyo, this is Ijuuin-sensei, you've heard about him before, haven't you?"

To make a good impression, despite his scruffy appearance, Ijuuin greeted Yokozawa with a nod and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Hiyori-chan, nice to meet you. Are you going out with your father today?"

Hiyori repeated the smile. She didn't mind meeting her father's co-workers; they were all nicer than that unfriendly woman they'd met at her school exhibition last year.

"Yes, we're going shopping. Papa and Onii-chan need to buy a new bed!"

Originally Ijuuin had intended to engage in some harmless small talk. He hadn't really expected this kind of answer.

"Sorry? Both need to buy one bed... _Together_?"

There were times Yokozawa was impressed how mature Hiyori could act for her age... Though there were also times she'd revert back to her childhood naiveté. And unfortunately, _now_ was such a moment. He watched frozen in horror as Ijuuin stared from Kirishima to Yokozawa and back to Kirishima... Ijuuin was a procrastinating pain in the ass sometimes - but he was by no means stupid. Yokozawa could downright _hear_ him making the connection in his mind.

Ijuuin winked at his editor before replying to Hiyo.

"...They must be _good friends_ , your father and Yokozawa-san."

"Yes, the best!" Hiyori affirmed happily.

In his seat Yokozawa thought he felt like he was watching everything from afar. That wasn't happening right now, was it?! Why the fuck didn't Kirishima do something _, anything_?!

By now it was obvious the mangaka had overcome his initial confusion and was struggling to keep a straight face.

"I see... Well then, don't let me disturb you anymore."

Yokozawa wished he could disappear right now. Or optionally, somehow make the author lose his short-term memory. Ijuuin had even dared to wink at Kirishima! Why did Marukawa always have to contract such annoying people?! Wasn't there _anyone_ normal in the publishing industry?

Ijuuin glanced over once again to Yokozawa. At the dark scowl the salesman displayed the mangaka thought it'd be better to shut up and go before someone actually got murdered. He didn't know if it'd be himself or his editor.

"... Okay, I better head back now. My assistants will have my head if their food gets cold. See you around."

"Yeah, till _Tuesday_ then." Kirishima didn't seem ruffled in any way. How on earth did he manage to stay calm?!

Ijuuin was muttering something that sounded disturbingly like "Guess I already should've gotten a clue, huh..." when he left to feed his assistants.

As soon as the door bell had faded, Yokozawa snapped out of his stupor and turned to Kirishima. He growled.

"... I swear, if you don't clear this up the next opportunity you get, we're gonna get a problem."

"Relax, he's a friend, it's not that ba-"

"The _next_ opportunity, I said!"

Kirishima's reason told him, if he wanted to get _anywhere_ with his lover this weekend, he better did as he was told for once.

"... promise."

* * *

Later, after they'd arrived at the Home Depot store, Kirishima lead them straight to the section displaying models of the kinds of beds for sale. Hiyo seemed happy enough browsing through the colourful pillows and stuff while Kirishima just had to comment on each and every possibly fitting piece of furniture he saw. Things like if the size would fit with the room or about the material the bed frame was made of and so on.

Yokozawa tried to stay a few steps behind him. He could have sworn one of the store clerks was already eying him closely. But trying to be inconspicuous wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Not with Yokozawa's stature and all the more so when Kirishima called for him, like, every two minutes. He was just about to feign interest in some tasteless decorative items when, again, Kirishima's voice called his attention.

"Oi, Yokozawa, look here." He turned around to find the editor standing in front a large double. "What'd you think about this one?"

"A bed's a bed in my opinion and it's gonna be yours, after all," Yokozawa said without really looking. He thought he was fine with anything. If it was wide enough there shouldn't be any problem. "Just see if you can get one that's not so damn pricy. But besides that, I don't exactly care abou-"

Only now, Yokozawa had looked to where Kirishima motioned. He broke off mid-sentence.

"Whatever you do, just _don't_ get that one!"

Grinning widely, Kirishima sat down on a bed that the label identified as a " _Premium Class Waterbed_ ".

"Didn't you just say you didn't care? Are you afraid you'll get sea sick~" Kirishima teased and patted at its surface. Yokozawa watched with unease how the liquid filled mattress made a wave-like motion at the contact.

"Wait, don't tell me you 'd really get-"

"No comment."

Avoiding any further probing, he turned and looked for Hiyori. He found her only a few steps away. Though Hiyo wasn't alone, she chatted animatedly with another girl. As chance would have it, she'd run across Yuki-chan, her friend from the same apartment, who stood there with her parents.

Then Hiyo, too, spotted Yokozawa.

"Onii-chan, Yuki-chan is buying a new desk. Can I go help her pick one out?"

"And there's a movie we wanted to watch, can Hiyo-chan please come along?"

Both girls looked up at Yokozawa with pleading eyes.

"Please~"

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask your dad first..." Yokozawa said and then watched them quickly scamper off to get Kirishima's permission.

But he saw the editor was already approaching them, just as Yuki-chan's mother addressed him.

"Good day, Yokozawa-san, about the movie those two wanted to see, it airs quite late so, of course, I'd go with them. You don't have to worry, I'll keep an eye on them. Hiyori-chan can also stay over afterwards, if she wants to."

"That's very kind of you, but we wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Oh, it's the least I could do, since you're always looking after our Yuki."

That moment Kirishima joined them. He greeted his neighbours and Yokozawa shortly filled him in on Hiyo's plans for the rest of the day. To the girls' delight, he gave his okay. The girls had already run off when Yuki-chan's mother assured again, it wouldn't be a problem at all.

"We really don't mind having Hiyori-chan around, she is such a well-mannered child. You do a very good job at raising her, she sure is lucky to have such a good family."

Yokozawa wasn't sure how to respond to the smiling woman. Did she just mean it in a general way or was he the only one that still thought of his and Kirishima's relationship to be secretive? First that annoying author and now... He hoped it'd only been her way of phrasing it…

On the other hand, it was quite nice being praised for Hiyori's upbringing, even though Yokozawa was sure it was all due to Kirishima's parenting she'd turned out such a fine kid. At least it was better than being treated like some kind of pervert like the time he'd waited at the school gates to pick her up.

Maybe Kirishima, too, wasn't sure of how to interpret the woman's words, though he didn't let it show. Instead he thanked her -like Yokozawa did - for her kind words and taking care of Hiyo from here on.

* * *

They arrived at Kirishima's apartment late in the afternoon. Despite Yokozawa's protest, he should better save his money and buy a normal double bed, Kirishima was dead set on getting a king sized one. Initially Yokozawa had thought this to be one of his usual jokes, but Kirishima had been serious.

"What's the use of having a well-paid job if I don't buy something to enjoy once in a while," the editor had reasoned. "You _know_ I will~"

Yokozawa only shot him a warning look.

Now with just the both of them left, they had started to unpack and put together all the different pieces. In hindsight Yokozawa guessed it would have been better to just pay the extra service of having someone from the store setting it up.

"Damn, I'm sweating. I'd never thought it'd be that hard to set up a bed." He wiped his sleeve over his forehead. In his other hand he held what he guessed to be headboard. Next to him stood Kirishima, holding a box of screws and reading out the assembly steps. He'd been made to act as a helping hand to Yokozawa. The editor wasn't of any use if it came to the more practical part of the assembly. The bed wasn't supposed to crash again, after all.

"What? Marukawa's wild bear is giving up in the face of a construction manual?! And _I_ never thought you'd surrender _that_ easily."

"Who said I'd give up?! -And I told you to stop comparing me to a bear! - Now, gimme that!" He snatched the piece of paper from Kirishima's hands, determined to finally figure out how to set up this damn thing.

"Let's see... That part goes here..."

According to the manual, the large board should be attached to the main frame via a set of screws and dowels. Those then would keep together the-

Yokozawa only looked up when he heard Kirishima snigger behind his hand.

"Oi! What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I... It's just… haha," the editor laughed, "... you are so easy to motivate."

"And you're an asshole."

In the end, it took them nearly two hours until the bed was finally recognizable as such. Both beat from the task, neither man was really in the mood for going out to eat or start cooking. So Kirishima called for takeout while Yokozawa took a shower. Now the salesman, who'd changed into a normal t-shirt and comfortable pants, waited for the delivery.

A quick double ring of the doorbell announced that their food had arrived. Because his lover was still showering, Yokozawa removed the towel from around his neck and grabbed his wallet. When he opened the door the delivery boy held a bag with two trays out to him.

"Hello, are you Kirishima-san? Your delivery is here."

Naturally, the boy just wanted to verify the address…but Yokozawa was shortly taken aback. It was logical, though. Of course, he'd be thought to be a _Kirishima_ , with this being written on the name plate, even his own name wasn't the same. They weren't connected by a common name, after all. It's not like they were married or anything...

But he also didn't want to cause confusion by correcting the delivery boy and stating a different name. So Yokozawa shook off the awkward feeling and answered.

"Yes, Kirishima, this is right."

"Here's your order. Thank you very much and please call us again."

He paid their meals, plus tip, and went back inside. When he set the food on the counter, Yokozawa heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Kirishima, who was out of the shower by now, leaning against the wall and watching him take out the trays. The editor merely wore a towel slung loosely around his waist. His brown locks were still damp and small droplets of water fell out and ran down his well-built chest.

In short, Kirishima made one hell of a sight. He had to do some kind of secret workout to maintain such an attractive body at his age… It was hard for Yokozawa to tear away his gaze, but he knew if he got caught staring... Getting teased was one of the more harmless outcomes.

Of course, Kirishima managed to destroy the atmosphere by simply opening his mouth.

"I must be dreaming," His lips formed into a mischievous grin. "Did you just call yourself my wife?"

"What?!" He stared at his lover. "When have I _ever_ said I were your _wife_?! Have you showed too hot?" Where did that guy always get his hare-brained ideas from?!

Kirishima only grinned wider as he walked up to him.

"Just now at the door. You said my name instead of yours."

"But that- that was just...I..." Kirishima had heard that! He mustn't let him find out a similar thought had even crossed his mind!

Yokozawa looked back at Kirishima, hoping his face didn't show too much of what he was going on in his head.

The firm pectorals, usually concealed by Kirishima's shirt, were now moving with his every step, and that damned towel looked like it was ready to fall off any second. Yokozawa quickly turned his face away into order to hide the hot spots forming on his cheeks. He had to concentrate, _dammit_!

"Put some clothes on for heaven's sake!"

"Nah, it's too hot. What?" Kirishima quirked an eyebrow. The brown-haired man surely had seen through Yokozawa's poor attempt at concealing his blush. "Oh… Could it be you're embarrassed seeing me half-naked? You know, you're free to look _all_ you want~"

Kirishima caught up to him. To make sure his lover couldn't turn tail and run, he slung his arms around Yokozawa's waist, successfully reeling him in.

"Want to touch, too?" He grinned suggestively.

"Just _who'd_ want to do that?!"

"You look like you would."

As if to emphasise his invitation, the editor tightened the hug so that his naked chest would brush up against Yokozawa's shirt-clad front. His hands ventured on until they boldly rested on Yokozawa's ass.

"Oi! Don't fuck around!"

"Sorry, sorry~"

At his lover's glare Kirishima grudgingly moved his hands up again. Then he sighed.

"But, y'know… you should really say that more often… that you're my wife."

"I sure as hell won't? That's so stupid, why should I?!" Yokozawa growled, hoping to act as if neither Kirishima's touches nor words got to him. It was a little distracting to feel the other's body. Like the editor filled half his mind by simply being close. Kirishima leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yokozawa's shoulder.

"Because it makes me so damn happy like you wouldn't believe."

"Wh-why is that?'"

Kirishima's voice had become much lower, more serious now.

"It's as if you willingly declare that we belong together, tell others we belong together. To think that you belong to me and me alone... I want to tell to even more people, _heck,_ the whole world!" He paused for a moment. Yokozawa could feel the arms around him tighten slightly. He hadn't expected that. He had expected a usual silver-tongued comeback. Yokozawa didn't know what to say, he just waited for Kirishima to continue. "...I don't know how I should make you understand this feeling. I can't describe it, I just believe in the hope you feel the same."

Yokozawa swallowed. He realized that Kirishima's usual, playful banter had turned serious. The editor meant every word he'd said. Kirishima was so honestly happy to receive a form of proof of Yokozawa's love for him… It tugged at Yokozawa's heart. To get that happy over such a little thing... He felt bad. It was his fault for so often brushing off the editor's affections. It's not like he hated them... He just wasn't... _good_ at dealing with them.

But today, he might have to overcome his attitude. No matter how strong a personality one has, no matter the brave front put on display or how self-confident one is... there are times everyone seeks reassurance from others. Be it family, friends or _lovers_.

Yokozawa swallowed.

"I... do..." he started hesitantly, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. "I do understand. Me too, I'm... proud of being with you. And for as long as you'll have me… I'll stay by your side."

After he had finished he waited nervously for Kirishima's reaction. Kirishima, who had carefully been listening to his words, lifted up his head to meet his eyes. Yokozawa watched as the corners of his mouth pulled into a grin.

"Till death do us part, right?"

" - _!_ " He kissed Yokozawa before his lover could chastise him for the corny reply when Yokozawa had done his best to voice his true feelings.

"As if I'd ever let you go, stupid. I love you."

"I... I… d-do t-... "

Some things just couldn't pass Yokozawa's lips as easily as the editor was able to. Luckily, Kirishima made sense of his stuttering and bit back a tease that surely was waiting just on the tip of his tongue. Instead he pressed his lips once again to Yokozawa's, this time more forceful and less like the quick peck before. He licked over Yokozawa's bottom lip, savouring, tasting before he slipped his tongue inside.

Yokozawa felt his heart rate accelerating. How could Kirishima's kisses have such a grand influence on him? His rationality told him should be pissed at the editor. Surely he'd just been played by him, played so now Kirishima could have his way with him.

But he wasn't. He only thought of how fucking good it felt. How Kirishima's tongue embraced his own, how Kirishima's naked torso was pressed against him, his back already hitting the wooden counter.

If Kirishima kept on urging him backwards, soon he'd be forced to sit on the counter. Yokozawa decided it was time to engage in some kind of counterstrike. He used his body weight to push against Kirishima's chest, while the other continued on roaming his mouth. Yokozawa allowed himself to be swept along and started kissing him back. He met Kirishima's tongue, letting them rub against each other. The hot friction made his face feel like it was on fire and caused him to involuntarily moan into the kiss.

He felt weirdly annoyed when Kirishima interrupted the connection to talk.

"Yokozawa. Come with me."

"Huh? Hey! Where are you-?"

But Kirishima had already pulled him away from the counter and maneuvered him backwards through the floor. Yokozawa had to hurry to keep up so he wouldn't stumble.

Kirishima merely stopped to kiss him again, push him up against the doorframe of the bedroom. His hands slipped under Yokozawa's shirt and he pushed up the fabric as far as he could without breaking their kiss.

"Wait... "

Yokozawa lifted his arms to pull off his shirt and Kirishima tugged it over his head like he couldn't wait to have his lover shirtless. As soon as he had discarded the shirt unceremoniously to the floor, Kirishima started kissing him again, hands roaming every inch of Yokozawa's chest he could reach. He only let go to give them both a chance to breathe. Kirishima motioned with his head over his shoulder and into the room.

"See this?"

"Yes... It's your bed...?" Yokozawa panted, his lungs filling with air at an irregular pace.

"Wrong, it's _our_ bed," Kirishima corrected. He leaned forward again and Yokozawa heard his voice rumbling into his ear. "And no one's used it ever before …We got interrupted last time, what do you say we continue," he purred.

The editor slipped his leg between Yokozawa's thighs, causing their groins to brush together. There was a definite bulge were the towel was bound around Kirishima's hips. Yokozawa could feel it clearly through the thin fabric of his own pants.

"H-hey, what are you getting hard for?!"

Kirishima merely responded by rolling his hips over Yokozawa's once again and at the touch the heat was starting to rise in his middle.

"You really have to ask? That make out session just now kinda should've given you a clue. - Besides, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" He reached down, between Yokozawa's legs. "What do we have here~"

" _Ah!_ " A gasp escaped Yokozawa when the editor let his long fingers move along his crotch. "T-That's - It's because you keep touching me in weird palaces!"

"You really talk like a virgin maiden sometimes, makes one want to take advantage of you."

"I do _not_! - _Eh?!"_

The next moment Kirishima grabbed hold of him and let himself fall backwards onto the mattress, resulting in a mess of tangled limbs, when Yokozawa was pulled down with him. Down into a position in which Yokozawa was seated atop Kirishima's lap, both their arousals being firmly pressed together. The friction caused him to shiver and Yokozawa tried to move away, to another position. No matter how good it felt, it also was fucking embarrassing. He was practically riding Kirishima. But even the slightest movement sent an electric jolt through his groin.

"Oh no, no, you're not going anywhere." Kirishima's hands fastened in a steady grip around his hips, keeping him in place. "We're just getting started."

He pulled Yokozawa down, until his face was close enough for another deep kiss. Successfully drowning any possible complaints about the compromising position they were in. Then one hand let go of Yokozawa's neck, trailing over his back, before slipping past the waistband of Yokozawa's pants.

" _Hnn_ …"

Yokozawa gave a brief jerk when he felt Kirishima cupping one of his ass cheeks and starting to knead the tender flesh. He was only capable of responding with a muffled moan, his mouth still busy returning the wet, hot kiss.

" _Ah_!"

Only the feeling of Kirishima venturing onwards and slowly prodding a finger at his entrance was able to snap him out of the kiss-induced haze. It was a slick sensation, not the dry feeling Yokozawa would have expected. Kirishima must have gotten lube from somewhere while he'd had his eyes closed.

"Hey, lift your hips a little, will you?"

Yokozawa grudgingly complied, since what was to come wouldn't be all too comfortable for him without any kind of preparation. Kirishima pulled away the last remaining piece of clothing between them, which it found its way next to the already discarded shirt.

After the first, a second finger followed helping at stretching and relaxing the muscle. As always there was this strange sensation of being entered by something that didn't belong there, but through experience, Kirishima knew where to pay attention to. He pushed his fingers in, only barely brushing against the nerves deep inside, and Yokozawa arched his back, for them to reach just a bit deeper.

" _Hngh_..."

Their position, their actions were so utterly humiliating, and still, he couldn't help but wanting to continue.

Kirishima retreated and the sudden loss left an uncomfortable void which made Yokozawa feel lewd for wishing they were still here. Though quickly they were replaced by something else, something hot, nudging against where the skillful fingers had been.

That was when, for a moment, Yokozawa's reason kicked in.

"H-hey, wait a second…! At least... wear a condom," he growled and leaned over, rummaging blindly through the drawer beside the bed. He knew this was the place Kirishima usually kept some, but right now his fingers couldn't detect any of the small, rectangular packages. "Where's your stash?"

"I ran out, but we're both clean and you don't _really_ mind that much, do you?" His lover said, whilst kissing and nipping at his chest.

" _Wha_ t?! The hell I do, it's a bitch to clean up afterwards!"

"I'll help," Kirishima offered generously.

"That's even more of a reason not to!" Yokozawa knew his growling demeanour was in vain, though he still kept it up. He just couldn't _not_ to.

"But _this_ is?"

A hand, suddenly coated with the cool gel that Kirishima had produced from the nightstand when Yokozawa wasn't looking, wrapped around his member. Stroking him at a steady pace and only pausing to pay special attention to certain areas or rub over a particular spot. It caused an involuntary shiver throughout Yokozawa's flushed body, when Kirishima slyly traced a single finger up from base to tip.

"… _fuck_!" He cursed. "Quit the dirty tricks!"

"Oh, so you'd rather we continue?"

Yokozawa didn't reply. His mind was too busy trying to handle the pleasure he received from Kirishima's hand. The editor was still pumping his cock, if anything, the strokes had even intensified. Yokozawa tried to keep his breathing steady but all he managed was a shaky panting. He was sure to be only a mere moment away from being pushed over the edge.

Kirishima stopped abruptly.

"You better tell me what you want, because I won't, unless you do."

" … _haah_... just, ... already..."

"What was that? I think, I didn't get you…" Kirishima smirked at him.

"You and your damn blackmailing!" Yokozawa barked. " _Just fuck me already!_ Clear enough?!"

"Clear as day~"

Not giving him a chance to change his mind, Kirishima grabbed his hips and hoisted him up.

" _Gyah!_ " Yokozawa let out a surprised yelp at suddenly being lifted.

"Not a very manly sound that was," the editor leered.

"Shut it! Can't help it if you- _Ah!_ ... _nghh_..."

When Kirishima lowered him down onto his lap again, his hard cock pushed deep into Yokozawa. Even though he'd been thoroughly prepared, Yokozawa still couldn't stop gasping as he felt himself being filled by Kirishima. There was a slight burn, though it faded quickly, replaced by the strange sensation that arose when pleasure outweighed discomfort.

Kirishima resumed his previous attention to Yokozawa's member and it took only a few slick strokes for Yokozawa to find his climax. His vision became tinted with bright dots and he wrapped his arms around Kirishima's neck, holding on tightly for support while Kirishima thrust upwards.

The editor kept his hands attached to Yokozawa's sides and moved him upwards at a steady pace, supported by Yokozawa raising his upper body. Each motion was reaching even deeper and Kirishima continued to hit his sweet spot with frightening accuracy. It made Yokozawa unable to keep thinking straight and he clamped his thighs around Kirishima, pressing up closer so there was no space left between his and Kirishima's chest.

Soon again he felt the heat coiling up inside him.

" _Ahh-_ … _!_ "

A particularly sharp thrust caused his vision to become hazy, his mind wiped blank and he dug his fingers into Kirishima's back. Yokozawa's whole body shuddered as the wave of pleasure overcame him. He vaguely noticed how Kirishima delivered a few final thrusts. Kirishima then sought his lips once more and through the aftermaths of his peak Yokozawa heard him calling his first name.

" _Takafumi_... "

He pressed his mouth against Yokozawa's, claiming one last kiss, before finding his own release and filling Yokozawa's insides with a fiery heat.

Exhausted, although very satisfied, they both fell back onto the duvet, dwelling in the feeling of simply being _together_.

* * *

"... you know," Yokozawa started when they both sat in the bathtub. The water was soothingly warm and Kirishima had settled in behind him, arms crossed across Yokozawa's chest, though it didn't bother Yokozawa. He'd first been against sharing the narrow space -Kirishima had threatened about wanting to help with the clean-up and that'd be embarrassing as hell- but then had he thought better of it. The dulling feeling of the afterglow made it easier to address what had been on his mind since earlier this evening. Now was a good opportunity. He couldn't see Kirishima's face but at the same time felt reassured by knowing his lover was close. "... I don't _really_ want to always act so rough on you... Brush you off, I mean. It's just, I act before I think … it's kinda, kinda like I can't control it... This sounds like a really lame excuse, somehow, huh…."

He trailed off, waiting for what Kirishima's reaction would be. The editor took a moment to reply, but the short silence seemed to drag on forever.

"... You've spent years building up your defences, it's only natural you can't get rid of it that easily... And I've known that from the start. So, don't push yourself. " He rested his chin on Yokozawa's shoulder. "Because whatever your mouth might tell me, I know what your heart means."

A low rumble then cut through the quiet room. It was Kirishima's stomach, growling and destroying the moment which had just occurred.

"Oh well, we didn't eat earlier. Guess I'm hungry from all the _exercise_."

Yokozawa blushed when thinking of what they did just a little while before. At least his lover couldn't see.

"It's not my fault you can't wait..."

"So you say today would have ended like this, one way or another? Were you perhaps hoping for it~?"

"Sh-shut up." Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't, either way, Yokozawa wouldn't tell. Instead he asked, "Fancy a midnight snack?"

Kirishima chuckled. "Say whatever you want, you'd really make a great wife."

To his great fortune, Yokozawa was still busy fighting his glowing face or Kirishima surely would have gotten chewed out by his irritated lover.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I swear, these chapters keep on getting longer...**

 **The update is a little late because I had exams, graduation, applied for uni** _ **and**_ **was at ComicCon Germany. And then spent 2 weeks in some magical place where they had no Internet!**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter and the lemon was alright. Your reviews always make my day, I love reading them, so keep 'em coming, haha ^^ And there are so many already, you guys are just amazing**

 **Have a great day,**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	10. Surprises and Goodbyes

**Umm, hi? I'm really sorry for this late update, let's just say life hasn't been all fun and games... On top of it, I've had an ugly writer's block for this fic. I contemplated just leaving it be, but since this chapter had been nearly finished for such a long time I thought you might as well get to read it. Hope you like it :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 10: _Surprises and Goodbyes_

 **Not Another One!**

"Look! Look! Did you see that guy?!"

"Oh my god. Yes!"

"It's Yokozawa-san from sales!"

"What?! _The_ Yokozawa, the wild bear? No way! Impossible!"

"How on earth..."

"Think some one-night stand went wrong?"

"W-with whom?!"

"Beats the hell out of me. ...But somehow... doesn't it look... cute?"

"Are you insane?! He'll kill you if he hears you!"

The whispers quickly fell silent as the person of interest passed by. Unfortunately though, said person _did_ hear them. And he was _not_ amused. His eyebrow twitched.

 _Don't those idiots have anything else to do?! Gossiping, on the clock…!_

It was yet another day and Marukawa's grapevine was at full swing. It had been like _that_ ever since Yokozawa had arrived at the publishing building this morning. Every fucking where he went, whispers of fellow employees followed. A fact he found annoying as hell.

Although, up until now, no one had dared to ask the salesman himself. Even though Yokozawa thought he'd become pretty good at maintaining his temper over the last one and a half years, he still had a certain reputation. The glares he was unable to refrain from, directed at anyone caught midst gossiping, might be part of the reason.

Well, claiming that _no one_ openly approached him about today's number one gossip topic wasn't entirely correct. No one dared to ask - _except_ for one shamelessly direct shoujo editor-in-chief.

"Shit, man! How'd _you_ end up with a kid?!" A deep and very surprised voice called out to Yokozawa on his way to the elevator.

Smoking in the break room, Takano stuck his head around the glass doors, the halfway finished cigarette between his lips dangerously close to falling on Marukawa's polished floor. The amber eyes staring disbelievingly at a small carrier in Yokozawa's arms.

It was a question Yokozawa had been asking himself quite a few times on his way to Marukawa today. He guessed everything had started the moment he'd turned his key in the lock of Kirishima's apartment the previous evening. When stepping into the living room, he'd been greeted an interesting sight. To his surprise Kirishima had already been home, waiting for him.

The brown-haired man was seated on the couch with a freshly opened beer in hand. He greeted Yokozawa and then informed him, they would be babysitting - starting tomorrow. Or more accurately, Yokozawa would be babysitting.

"And just why is it me _?!"_ Yokozawa kept his arms crossed across his chest as he glared down upon his lover." You're related by blood; shouldn't _you_ take some responsibility?!"

Kirishima leaned forward. "Aww, don't be like that, makes it sound like it's my kid. I'm just the uncle here, and I'm pretty sure as long as you're not able to get pregnant, it'll stay that way." He winked, offering a mischievous grin. "Though if that were the case, I'd be happy to try~"

"Dream on, idiot," Yokozawa retorted, while turning away to store his briefcase in its usual place. Something was seriously wrong with this guy, but still, Kirishima didn't exactly have to know his cheeks were colouring, no matter how weird the comment was.

It was a funny feeling. Since a few months earlier, after a late autumn wedding, Kirishima Reiko -proudly keeping her family name - and Ikeda Shuji, who'd finally received his PhD, were now proud parents of a small, dark-haired, but hazel eyed daughter. And hereby making Kirishima officially a member of the Uncle-Generation. Just as Yokozawa, too - a fact the editor never missed to mention.

The honeymoon period was short, though. Ikeda's new research position often required him to attend far away conferences and Reiko had signed a contract with a big newspaper two months ago. So it came to be that now, Shuji was stuck in Oosaka, when an urgent report called for Reiko to stay in Nagoya for up to three days.

Not wanting to stress her daughter with travelling, Reiko had been up and about to find a way to decline the article, when fortunately, her parents offered to help out. Assured by the Senior Kirishimas she was in good hands, Reiko had taken off the previous evening whilst the youngest Kirishima enjoyed the company of her doting grandparents.

That's where Kirishima and Yokozawa came into play. Problem was that Mrs Kirishima Senior had completely forgotten about a trip with their neighbourhood association. Being the chairwoman herself, this left little opportunity to reschedule on short notice. Of course, the next reasonable step was phoning up her eldest son and making him take care of his niece, like a responsible adult was supposed to.

So, with his few months old niece to look after during the week, this would lead inevitably to one of the two men carrying a toddler round Marukawa all day. And this responsible adult knew nothing better than roping in his way too good-natured lover.

"I got work too, you know," Yokozawa tried to reason. He opened the fridge and fished to get a beer for himself. Dinner had already consisted of his leftover lunch he hadn't had the time to eat.

Kirishima leaned over the back of the sofa, watching Yokozawa open the can.

"Come on, it's only until my mom gets back from their neighbourhood outing." The editor attempted a more dramatic approach. "Would you honestly let me take her to _Japun_ with me? During hell week? How cruel a guy are you?"

It wasn't as bad as Kirishima made it sound. Only yesterday Yokozawa had stopped by his department, and even though it was the end of the circle, the department's employees had still seemed _mostly_ normal... But then again, stressed out editors were not to be trusted. You never knew when how much rationality they had left.

"…No way," Yokozawa admitted.

The editor smirked. He knew he'd won. Casually, Kirishima leaned back into his seat.

"Then stop fussing," he said. "It's just one day. Besides, when Hiyo was small I often used to take her with me, when my parents didn't have time. Marukawa's pretty relaxed with that kind of thing."

Kirishima made this seem so easy. Yokozawa sighed, he gave up. "Alright, I get it already. When will your mother come by?"

"She said she'd drop her off on their way to the station. So, probably tomorrow morning just before we leave."

The salesman nodded. "That should work."

He sat his can down on the table and was about to take a seat in the free chair, facing Kirishima, when the brown-haired man shook his head, patting the space beside him.

"Hiyo's gone to bed early - got a class test tomorrow and wants to do her best - so I've been sitting here all alone," the editor leaned towards Yokozawa after he'd sat down, the golden eyes intensely focused on his grey ones, "and I'm craving for some company..."

A bold, warm hand was making its way up Yokozawa's thigh...

An irritating, although very amused, voice stopped Yokozawa from replaying any more past events in his mind.

"So, because _Kirishimas parents_ are sightseeing some old ass castle, _you_ are looking after a toddler... Why do I fail to see the connection here?" Takano pondered, pretending to scratch his chin. Then he grinned. Yokozawa playing the babysitter for Kirishima's niece was just too funny. "Guess I can only congratulate you on being fully domesticated."

He took a quick step aside, before Yokozawa's empty paper coffee cup hit him.

"You bastard, I just told you it's because..." Yokozawa tried once more to explain, without giving away too many private details. Only to notice, he couldn't. "Argh, you know what, forget it, I have to get back to sales. See you tomorrow. And tell your little spitfire, his last proposal wasn't half bad."

"Tell him yourself," Takano said, taking a closer look at Yokozawa's ward. He was surprised, how hard it was to fight the urge to stick his face into the pink carrier and emit imbecile noises. "Onodera's attending the next meeting."

"Not in a million years," Yokozawa shot back.

Takano did little to hide his snort of laughter. The editor-in-chief was sure those two would never become the best of friends, if they had one thing in common it was an unreasonable amount of pride. Although lately, they'd managed to get by on more amicable terms. Takano guessed they'd somehow found their own arrangement. But Takafumi was right about one thing. "Fitting nickname, though," he smirked.

A flicker of a smile crossed Yokozawa's features. "Later, then," he said.

The _Emerald_ editor raised his hand as a goodbye, officially ending their short conversation.

Yokozawa nodded, leaving Takano to his nicotine addiction, he continued his walk to the sales department, doing his best to ignore the whispering along the way.

Kirishima had unexpectedly had to leave earlier than him this morning, so Yokozawa had waited alone for Mrs Kirishima before he went to work. Although, during his usual commuting via subway, he'd felt as if he'd drawn even more stares to him than usual. Fortunately - and Yokozawa thanked the heavens for that - the little girl had inherited her actual father's dark hair. It meant the chances for him to be arrested due to alleged child abduction had dropped by _at least_ fifty percent.

Contrary to Kirishima's claim that he couldn't take care of his niece today, Kirishima had still looked after her while Yokozawa had been attending a heated print volumes debate at _Sapphire_ , but just now, before the midday break, Kirishima had been called away for a meeting of his own. So since then, Yokozawa was back to carrying a sleeping toddler around. And with it came the stares and whispers.

When he walked into the large office space of the sales department, it was mostly empty. On the desks were a couple of private belongings lying around, so Yokozawa guessed his subordinates were probably downstairs for a quick lunch. At the desk next to the window sat Sasaki, their department's accountant, but since she was on the phone, Yokozawa merely raised a hand and gave a nod as a greeting.

He checked on the soundly sleeping kid and then carefully placed the carrier on his desk before returning to his own work he had paused. Prior to this morning's meeting he had been in midst of reading and reviewing the departments' volume proposals for the next issue.

Giving the different documents a second, quick overview, Yokozawa shook his head in disbelief at the numbers some editors submitted. In his time at Marukawa he'd come to notice, newer employees often tended to either propose a number that wasn't even worth switching on the printers, or overestimated their draft's sales potential and came up with completely utopian numbers. Reasonable sales numbers were something that took years of experience and a good gut feeling to find a healthy ratio. But that's what sales was for. The editors and authors gave their best to create an enjoyable, interesting piece, and the sales department, together with the bookstores, brought it to their readership.

"Good morning, Yokozawa-san!"

Yokozawa looked up from the numbers on his screen. It was Henmi greeting him. The younger employee glanced a look at his wristwatch.

"Well, it's more midday now, isn't it?" Henning laughed, then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I ought to tell you, I just visited Kikunomiya Bookstore, so you won't have to go later on. The latest _Emerald_ issue is selling really well, and they're even going to order a higher volume next month."

Yokozawa sighed in relief. "That's good to hear, I didn't think we'd get a new bookshop to contract with us that quickly." Just a few weeks ago, an older, established shop had gone out of business. These days more and more smaller bookstores closing down was a serious issue all companies in the print media business were faced with. Sadly, Marukawa was no exception, and so part of the sales department's tasks was to form new business relationships. Having a new partner was a great advantage in Yokozawa eyes. "Thank you, for taking that off my hands, Henmi. Saves me a lot of time."

"Don't mention it, Yokozawa-san, it was now problem for me. I pass them by on my way to work every morning, I just had to make a quick stop." Only now Henmi seemed to notice the sleeping toddler on the other side of Yokozawa's desk. "Oh my, so cute! Who is that? I didn't know you had a child!?"

Henmi immediately leaned over the carrier, taking a closer look at its occupant. Yokozawa wasn't exactly keen on having the same conversation over and over again. If he started explaining it in detail to everyone who asked, he'd never get any work done. Yokozawa sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"That's because I don't. This is Kirishima's niece, she's named Maki, and I'm just keeping an eye on her for the day," he shortly summed it up.

"Ah, I see. Then could you please pass Kirishima-san my congratulations? She really looks adorable." He looked back and forth between the small bundle and Yokozawa for a few times, obviously thinking about something before he spoke again. "Although I must admit, at first glance Maki-chan resembles you more than Kirishima-san..." Henmi laughed at his own comment. "Funny coincidence, huh?"

"… Yeah... Really funny," Yokozawa replied awkwardly. Thank heavens Kirishima hadn't heard that. The last thing Yokozawa needed was someone giving the guy even more reason to tease him.

If Yokozawa thought he'd had the worst behind him, he hadn't yet considered the time after the midday break when his remaining colleagues returned from their respective breaks or bookshop runs. Especially the female employees seemed to be drawn in by a toddler like moths to a flame. It would have been nearly comical - wouldn't it also mean putting a severe damper to their and Yokozawa's working progress.

Soon his desk was surrounded by a cooing and gushing crowd that really started to get on his nerves. The little girl though, didn't seemed the least bit bothered by all the commotion around her. Every now and then she'd open her hazel eyes, blink a bit drowsily, robbing a few hearts in the process, scrunch up her face, and then continue sleeping soundly in the carrier next to the salesman.

After shooing away at least those that did not belong in this department, Yokozawa continued typing. Though only with one free hand, the other gently rocking the carrier, it went really rather slow.

"You look like a working mom right now, Yokozawa-san!" He suddenly heard Henmi giggle. The younger sales employee seemed to enjoy the lively atmosphere on their floor.

Yokozawa coughed. _What the heck?!_ Sometimes he really wondered what made the young man say what he said. It wasn't the outstanding bravery of the younger sales employee that allowed him such a comment but the fact that he simply did not know when to experience fear. Although, being angry at Henmi felt like scolding a puppy - something one simply could not do. A single glare had to suffice. But Yokozawa didn't have the time to work on the details of it. His phone chimed, _You got mail_ lighting up on the screen. To his grand surprise, it was Kirishima.

Yokozawa drew up an eyebrow. _Shouldn't he be in the middle of his meeting with the anime department right now?_ They had another big joint project coming up, so he'd heard from Kirishima. Although he himself worked for sales within Marukawa, Yokozawa's division was mainly focused on print media rather than animation. Yasuda's department had their own people for that. Despite his previous reservations about the man, Yokozawa was impressed by his attitude, in work as well as about life, and respected him for that. The new project sure would take up a lot of their time and efforts, but it was also sure to be a success. Still, he wondered how the editor found the time to message him. It had to be really urgent. He opened the mail and read. And frowned.

[I'm booored... All main points are discussed, and now they're just nit-picking. Can't even call it quits because the Prez is too busy flirting with his secretary. I can't believe I'm stuck here with these people when there's a certain sexy someone I would rather spend my time with~]

There was an attached file labelled 'Sleeping Beauty', which turned out to be a photograph Kirishima had taken in secret. Yokozawa noticed his eye twitch as he looked at it.

It depicted him. Sleeping. On Kirishima's couch. In a not all too dignified fetal position. Within Kirishima's shirt as a pillow. _Fuck_.

To Yokozawa's defence, there had been _circumstances_ that leading to this. Not that he'd particularly enjoy rolling up on the couch, cuddling close to garments belonging to his lover. _Hell no!_ Who'd do that?! Certainly not him!

He had merely tried to get a few household chores done - folding washed clothes - while waiting for the man who'd said he'd have been home two hours ago. What he hadn't known, up until this moment at least, was that Kirishima had taken a picture. Let alone caught him.

Still very much under the influence of the discovery of the offending picture - even after immediately depleting it - Yokozawa turned back to his screen with a huff.

To his grand displeasure, the message was followed by two more. And, although picture-less, containing a select choice of words that implied _actions_ Yokozawa was sure neither his back nor hips could keep up with. Let alone his mind being able to compensate.

By the time Henmi answered the phone, looking over to him and saying, "Oh, Yokozawa-san, there's a call for you. I'll forward it." he was understandably in a rather irritated mood.

"Who is it," he asked Henmi.

"Kirishima-san wants to talk to you."

 _Great, now that idiot even calls during his meeting,_ Yokozawa thought. He grimaced, "Well, now _that'_ s a coincidence. I do to...!"

He picked up the phone, almost immediately starting to berate the - in his opinion incredibly immature - editor, too pissed to wait and hear what Kirishima wanted in the first place.

"Could you please pay attention to your _damn meeting_?!" He remembered his surroundings and quickly held a hand over the receiver to shield it from anyone possibly eavesdropping. "Stop sending me those inappropriate texts! _And for fuck's sake, delete that horrible picture!_ Or that very same couch will be your place to sleep!"

There was a short moment of silence on the other side of the line. The voice that answered then was one he hadn't the least bit expected. Although the speech pattern itself resembled that of Kirishima, the tone itself sounded way too feminine.

"If I promise you, I'm on my midday break, do I still have to crash on my brother's couch? That one week was more than enough, it's not as comfortable as it looks, believe me."

Not the editor, of course not, but Kirishima _Reiko_. From her conference in Nagoya.

" _Reiko-san?!_ Shit, I'm - I'm so sorry. ...It's just-" Yokozawa nearly stumbled over his own words, trying to explain, but the woman cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry, kick his ass for slacking off, if you have to, you've got my permission. Glad I'm not the only one having to work." She laughed. "Actually, I just called to ask how things are going. Nii-san's department said he was unavailable right now, guess now I know why. I heard from our parents you were taking care of Maki. Thank you so much for that. If it's too much trouble, I can try to get back early and-"

"No, no, it's not a problem," Yokozawa quickly assured her. "Just give your best at your job, and we'll take watch over her. I was just wondering, how long do you think it'll still take?"

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can, but it still might be a day or two. Really, I owe you two. Helps me out a great deal."

"You're welcome, Reiko-san. Until then."

"Yeah, hopefully. Bye."

* * *

On the evening Yokozawa sat together with Kirishima and Hiyori at the kitchen table after dinner. Off course Kirishima had already heard about the phone call dilemma and was most delighted for the new opportunity of teasing. Only Yokozawa reminding him that the threat still stood caused him to change the topic.

"She's really busy at the moment, isn't she?" He asked instead.

"Yeah, sounded like it," Yokozawa confirmed. "She wasn't even sure if she'll be back tomorrow or the day after. But the latter is probably more likely. Sometime Saturday afternoon, I guess."

"Well, Saturday would certainly be nice. Spending your birthday away from your family really sucks."

Yokozawa didn't even get a chance to react, before Hiyori raised her voice. "What? It's Nee-chan's birthday?! Can't we celebrate with her? We've never done that. Let's throw a surprise party!"

A surprised expression on his face, Yokozawa looked at Kirishima. "Never?" He repeated, his brow risen.

"Well, we did, but you've been too small to remember it, Hiyo," Kirishima explained. Turning to Yokozawa he said, "It's not like we didn't want to, more like haven't had the chance. Reiko attended university overseas and also spent her first few years working in Canada. We just called each other on birthdays, and somehow that became normal." He shrugged his shoulders, then grinned at Hiyori. "Guess we should change that, now she's back, huh?

"Yes!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa will be there, and maybe we can even get Shuji to come. He's fun. Then our whole family will be together."

"It'd be a nice surprise," Yokozawa agreed.

Kirishima clasped his hands together once. "So, that's decided, then."

* * *

Faster than expected, Saturday morning had come. A short text confirmed Reiko's arrival for early evening and made sure she'd drop by, and Kirishima's parents, who had picked up Maki earlier the day before, called to let them know they'd be at their son's flat around six.

It was the seventh of May and the Kirishima household was as busy as ever. His laptop open and on the living room table, Yokozawa couldn't help but smile at how exited Hiyori looked while she darted around the house, sprinkling their apartment with confetti Kirishima had managed to get his hands on. Apparently, some leftovers from a recent author event.

"Nee-chan will be reeealy surprised!" She cheered. "I bet, if she's like Papa she completely forgot because of work. If I weren't for Onii-chan and me, you totally wouldn't have noticed last year." Hiyori accusingly threw a handful of the colourful snippets in her father's direction.

"Oi, Hiyo, who says I'd really forget my own birthday, eh? I'm not a certain someone." Kirishima smirked at Yokozawa and ran a hand through his hair to get rid of the remaining confetti. "Maybe I just want to be reminded by whom I love the most?"

Yokozawa could have sworn he felt the other's eyes burning in his neck, but he said nothing and just forced himself to keep staring down onto his document.

Only a few hours later, the apartment was completely transformed. Colourful balloons, confetti, and a very clichéd happy birthday garland decorated the living room. All in all, Yokozawa thought, it looked more like a children's birthday party than that of a thirty - well thirty-one now - year-old woman, but it made Hiyori happy, and that was good enough a reason for him to bear with the bright decorations everywhere. It looked a little like stepping onto the _Emerald's_ floor. Although, he _did_ decline, very politely, to wear the paper party hat whose companions had already found their way on Hiyo and Kirishima's heads. He wasn't sure he was ready yet to look like a tamed circus bear.

Needless to say, resistance was futile, and about twenty minutes later, Yokozawa, too wore a green and blue striped hat, and opened the front door to let the first guests in. Together with the senior Kirishimas, they waited. But not for long.

Kirishima Reiko had just arrived and went straight from station to brother's flat.

Sure, she'd expected to see her brother, Hiyo, and Yokozawa. It came as a surprise to her when she also met her parents _and_ daughter all awaiting her in the entrance area. Her eyes went wide as she looked at them, disbelief in her voice, though seemingly pleasantly surprised. She looked really happy. "What are you all doing?"

"Keeping a workaholic from her laptop and having an impromptu family gathering." Kirishima said grinning and stepped forward, ruffling her light-brown hair that looked so much like his own. "Happy Birthday, sis."

She beamed and turned to look at the two elderly Kirishimas. "Even you were in on it?"

They shared a smile with their daughter. "We just thought it was a great idea to celebrate with everyone."

Thereafter further birthday greetings and hugs were exchanged, and Reiko's still lasting astonishment was only excelled when the doorbell rang for a second time. Just a single ring. The journalist quickly turned around and then back towards the family gathered in the entrance, one eyebrow risen in a silent question. Then she yanked the door open. As hoped for, there stood Ikeda Shuji.

He barely made it through the door before she flung her arms around his neck, exclaiming, "What're _you_ doing here?!"

"Surprise," he smiled. "I came with the bullet train. Spending one evening less at the conference surely won't hurt much. It's mostly over, anyways. Missed me?"

"Oh, hell, _yes_!"

* * *

There was a merry atmosphere around the table. They were all eating, drinking and laughing together. One single family with children, parents and grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins and nieces. And couples, all of different generations.

Yokozawa all of a sudden found himself amidst the small crowd of lively chattering people. He looked over to the senior Kirishimas. They were both telling a story of their children's childhood to Hiyo and Shuji, one taking over the story telling whenever the other paused. He was sure they knewn about his relationship with their son - they had to, no one could be that oblivious - but they did not ask, not one time, and Yokozawa did not tell. Everyone just accepted it as the way things naturally were. And for Yokozawa it was worth more than anything.

When the party was beginning to wrap up Kirishima's parents were the first preparing to leave, and planning on their second granddaughter with them to grand the young parents to the rest of the day and night for themselves. A kind of birthday present, so to say. Hiyori decided she wanted go, too. She stood in front of her father, making big eyes at him.

"Please, Papa, can I go with Grandma and Grandpa? I want to spend a bit more time with Maki-chan."

"A baby is not a playmate," Kirishima reminded her. Hiyo just looked at him. "I know you know that. I just have to remind you." To Yokozawa's surprise, he turned around towards him. "Yokozawa, what do you think?"

"Onii-chan?" Hiyo's eyes, fixed on his, were full of expectation.

"Well..." Yokozawa cleared his throat. He let his gaze drift over from Hiyori to Kirishima. "It is always good to learn how to take care of others. Hiyo's already done a very good job looking after Sorata. And it's not as if your parents weren't there. If they don't mind, I don't see much of a problem there."

"Yay! Thank you, Onii-chan!" She gave him a quick hug, before running off and looking for grandparents to ask them as well.

Yokozawa looked after her, then started clearing off table, when he took notice of Kirishima watching him.

"You know, you _do_ make a good parent."

Yokozawa wasn't sure what he was supposed to reply and settled for just a simple, "So do you."

He purposes avoided the eye contact and just resumed stacking the empty plates. Not wanting to bother with walking all around the long table to collect the dishes, Yokozawa stretched and leaned across the table to reach those at the far end. He had just picked up the stack and intended to carry it to the kitchen, when he heard Kirishima step up behind him.

"You're doing that on purpose, don't you?" Kirishima leaned over him, so close his hips were brushing against Yokozawa's and he could feel his body warmth. "Do you have _any_ idea what a friggin' tease you are? No way you're moving like that accidentally."

Yokozawa turned and found himself trapped between Kirishima's arms against the table on either side of his body.

"What are you doing?" Yokozawa eyed him closely. It was more of a conditioned response than actual question. He might have provoked things a little, but hadn't expected Kirishima to pick up this quickly.

"Come with me for a second and you'll see," Kirishima said, chuckling and leaning forward to briefly nip at Yokozawa's neck.

"H-hey?!" The salesman protested. Hiyo and her grandparents might be gone at the moment, but this didn't mean no one else could see them. "What about your sister and Ikeda-kun?"

"Not here right now. They were gonna go and start putting some stuff in the car, or something like that." Kirishima then pulled him upright, bringing their faces close for a second and whispering to his ear. "Besides, you brought this on yourself."

Then he pressed a quick kiss to Yokozawa's mouth and grabbed his arms, dragging him behind him towards the kitchen.

Turns out they weren't the only ones. The only ones having thought of the separated part of the kitchen as a place perfect for a quick make out session. And Kirishima and Yokozawa walked right into something they hadn't expected. Pressed close to each other in the blind spot that couldn't be seen from the living room, stood to figures, completely lost in their own world.

Of course, Kirishima couldn't let this opportunity pass by. He grinned. "Hey, you two, " he called. "No engaging in inappropriate actions in my innocent kitchen."

Both heads snapped around and Shuji quickly removed his hands from Reiko's waist. He seemed terribly embarrassed about it, and the young man wore a flustered expression as if he were still a teenager, who just got caught fooling around by his girlfriend's parents. His cheeks dusted by a dark shade of pink, he avoided meeting Kirishima's eyes that carried a suggestive twinkle. Reiko on the other hand… _not so much._

"As if you're any better, Nii-san. That kitchen has probably seen way worse," she retorted, wearing a cocky grin. It hid her embarrassment very well - if she even was embarrassed. "And also, you look like you've just been about to do the same thing," she added.

"Hm, maybe…" The corners of Kirishima's mouth quirked even more, and Yokozawa pulled himself together to try and not let his face burn up too much at the following embarrassing comeback. "But _I'_ m the only one doing those inappropriate actions in _my_ kitchen~"

Reiko cut him off as she groaned loudly and rolled her hazel eyes. "Oh, come on, brother! There's such a thing as too much information!"

Yokozawa wholeheartedly agreed. God, he wanted this conversation to stop. And he just happened to know a very effective way to shut the editor up. Resuming their little conversation that had lead them into the kitchen in the first place, he turned to exit the kitchen and in passing leaned over, whispering a few well-chosen words to Kirishima. The hazel eyes dilated, and the editor suddenly seemed quite eager to drop everything and follow Yokozawa.

"Ah, well... yes," He sounded a little ruffled, his head turned to where Yokozawa had vanished, although he still managed one last quip. "For starters, I'd say one is enough, no need to enlarge your family in my kitchen, that's all." He gave them a quick wink, then hurried to out of the room before either of them could say anything, nearly hitting his foot on the kitchen Isle as he called after his lover. "Oi, wait! _Yokozawa!_ "

* * *

Not much later, when the Senior Kirishimas had already left, together with Hiyo and the toddler, it was only the four of them left into the apartment, and Yokozawa found himself standing close to Kirishima in the entrance way, as Kirishima was bidding goodbye to his sister and brother-in-law.

Reiko and Shuji stopped at the threshold, looking at the both of them. Reiko was the first to speak.

"We just wanted to thank you once more," she said. "For looking out for me. For both of us."

Next to her, the young man nodded. "Yes, we really owe you. And we really wish for you to be happy."

He smiled shyly and Yokozawa wasn't sure what to say, though in the end he opted for a simple, but meaningful "Thank you. We will. Just know, you're welcome here any time."

"Because that's what family is for," Kirishima continued, saying the words as if they were the most normal thing, but the tone of his voice showed every bit of kindness that needn't be said.

Yokozawa noticed him lean slightly against him and Kirishima's hand brushed against his own. To Yokozawa's own astonishment he didn't twitch one bit when it slipped into his. He just held on as they watched them go.

Then the door closed and each couple was gone to spend the rest of their night. _Together_.

* * *

 _The End._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's it. This story is coming to an end. It's kind of sad, but I enjoyed writing it greatly and love all your responses to it. Thank you all for that.**

 **As a final treat, I've already written the** _ **Afterwards**_ **to this chapter** **. You'll see in a couple of days. There is a citrus-y scent in the air... ^^**

 **As always, thank you for reading**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


	11. The Afterwards

**I don't know what's gotten into me, but here's some final PWP I thought you might be interested in - the lost lemon of the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 11: _The Afterwards_

 **Not Another One!**

"That," Kirishima said, leaning against the door after it had finally closed, "was the hardest fifteen minutes I ever had to endure. And I mean that in every sense of the word."

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. "Care to elaborate? Got an itch or what?" He attempted to joke. "Just- _mmh_!"

Standing in the middle of the entrance, Kirishima suddenly turned and crashed their mouths together. His teeth captured Yokozawa's bottom lip, the hot tongue swiftly demanding entrance, before Kirishima deemed it a waste of time and his tongue pushed through Yokozawa's lips, forcing its way inside. Out of reflex Yokozawa opened his mouth, allowing Kirishima full access of which the editor made good use.

"… _ngh_ …!"

After what seemed to be forever, Kirishima pulled back to give them both the chance to breathe. Yokozawa panted, trying to get enough air in his lungs.

"What... _haah_ … what's the matter with you, jumping me all of a sudden-" he started to question, but Kirishima interrupted him.

"You even dare to ask?! If I've got an itch?! That's the best you can come up with? " He grabbed Yokozawa by the arm and pulled him after him. "Well, damn right you are!"

Coming to a halt when they reached the living room, Kirishima started messily pulling at his shirt, the buttons apparently taking too long, and he therefore switched to quickly unbuckling Yokozawa's belt.

"After you said _that_ earlier you really expect me to stay calm? Being that seductive should be a crime, _fuck_ , I thought I'd go insane!"

"Well, apparently, you have! I know what I said, but could you _just_ _calm down for a second_ and-" He caught Kirishima's hand that had slipped under his dress shirt, riding up the fabric and was first palming his stomach, then moving upwards and roaming Yokozawa's chest, brushing over his nipples. But the editor simply wriggled out of his grasp, his hands finding their way to Yokozawa's ass and squeezing. "Stop with the groping, already! I promised, didn't I, so just wait a fucking minute!"

"I can't wait anymore." Kirishima kissed him once more. Hard and urgent. "For you to actually tell me _that_ and that I could do what I wanted - _What on earth happened?_ "

Yokozawa had to quickly think about this, he also didn't know. He'd said it in the spur of the moment. Maybe he, too, had been craving the other more than he'd liked to admit. Not that he'd tell Kirishima this.

"Consider it an early birthday present."

"Damn," Kirishima pawed his chest through the crisp, white shirt, "did I mention how fucking hot you look right now? With that tie and everything?"

Even though once at home, Yokozawa usually changed from the suit his position in sales required, into a more casual outfit, today, because of the party, he still wore his work attire - a dark suit, dress shirt and tie, as it looked more festive than simply jeans and a normal shirt.

"When you talk like that it makes you sound like some horny teenager. This is literally what I wear to work every day," Yokozawa said. "Just in case you having noticed yet," he added in a sarcastic tone, looking to the side. Somehow Kirishima's hungry gaze made him weirdly conscious of the others presence and... his own _desire_.

Kirishima put a finger under his chin, tilting up Yokozawa's head and turning back his face, making him look at the editor, then trailing the finger down the navy striped tie, and Kirishima's fingernail scraping over Yokozawa's chest caused him to involuntarily shiver at the contact.

"Believe me, I know. Still can't see why you always refuse to do it at the office, though. It's a daily struggle to hold myself back and not to do _this_ , every time I see you."

Kirishima closed his fingers around the tie and with a firm grip pulled Yokozawa towards him. Crushed their mouths together and kissed him again, hard, tongue meeting tongue. He swept Yokozawa's mouth, threateningly close to taking full control of the kiss. Snapping out of his temporary stupor, Yokozawa reciprocated by pressing his lips forward and letting his tongue slide against Kirishima's in a desperate attempt to keep up. The editor eagerly embraced him, deepening the kiss even further, creating more of this maddening, arousing friction.

Their breaths were mingling and Yokozawa felt as if the kiss sapping his strength. Kirishima was just too good at this and he noticed his heart beating faster, picking up pace while his knees grew weaker, making him all wobbly on his legs. Sensing his instability, Kirishima guided him backwards until he suddenly felt the touch of the couch at the back of his knees.

Their chests closely pressed together, Kirishima continued exploring his mouth, just when his knees finally gave out, he fell on his back onto the soft surface, Kirishima following suit and positioning himself on top of Yokozawa. His usually clumsy fingers showed uncharacteristic precision as he set out to attempt and unbutton Yokozawa's shirt once again. He had Yokozawa divested of the - in his opinion unnecessary - piece of clothing faster as that the salesman's grey eyes could follow his movements.

Shirt taken care of, Kirishima slipped a finger into the knot of Yokozawa's dark tie, pulling upwards and letting the smooth fabric come undone like pulling loose the ribbon of a long-awaited Christmas present.

"Y'know, I used to hate ties, they give off this horribly stiff and formal feeling... But now, I love the sound of silk rustling and sliding through my fingers when the knot comes off."

"The tie's got nothing to do with it, it's more because you have this weird kink of undressing me," Yokozawa deadpanned, though he didn't get the chance to further elaborate his point.

"Oh, you think? Well, you might just be right about that~" Kirishima said. "But then it's partly your fault for being so _undressable_."

"Don't go round inventing strange words that fit your liking," Yokozawa protested, but Kirishima wasn't wasting any more time and pressed his lips once more to Yokozawa's, successfully shutting the salesman up, before he continued nipping along Yokozawa's jaw and throat, down to his neck and - " _Oww! The fuck?!_ Don't _bite_ me, you bastard!"

The editor's sharp teeth had sunk into the exposed skin just above his collarbone. The quick bite didn't draw blood but was enough to irritate Yokozawa. But what irritated him the most was that he also felt something else, something disconcerting, besides the sting. Arousal.

Kirishima laughed a short, raspy laugh. "You've gotta admit, it's kind of a turn-on." He trailed his mouth over Yokozawa's chest, teeth scraping teasingly over Yokozawa's nipples. "I can see, you're all excited~"

"Just who is- …I'm not- " Unable to deny it, Yokozawa clasped his mouth shut and the editor continued working downwards Yokozawa's stomach, kissing and sucking on patches of skin along the way. His warm hands were running down Yokozawa's sides and everywhere Kirishima touched his skin it felt hot and burning as if being aflame.

Yokozawa gasped when the editor reached the thin black trail of hair beneath his navel, disappearing under the hem of Yokozawa's boxer shorts. Kirishima's skilled hands didn't stop, instead gliding further down his hips, slipping underneath the cotton fabric and with a smooth move pulled down his pants along with his underwear, leaving Yokozawa completely bare if not for the remnants of his dress shirt.

"What... are you doing?!" Though he didn't really need to ask. With Kirishima's face between his legs, feeling his hot breath streaming over his loins, it was pretty clear to him what the editor was about to do. Kirishima had started nipping along his inner thigh and was now moving closer and closer to Yokozawa's crotch. "N-No, don't... You don't have to..."

Yokozawa tried to sit up before it was too late, but Kirishima swiftly pushed him down again.

"You said I could do whatever I want. So just be a good boy and let me do this," he commanded, settling in comfortably between Yokozawa's long legs.

He inhaled sharply when he felt Kirishima's hot tongue making contact, touching his already erected cock and tantalising him by slowly running it along the shaft from base to tip. Kirishima teasingly rubbed over the tip, sucking on it for a short moment. Not enough to satisfy Yokozawa, just enough to make him painfully aware of his growing need. A sudden heat spread across the swollen tender flesh as Kirishima took him in whole, the surrounding wetness engulfing him.

" _Ngh_... Don't..."

Contrary to Yokozawa's words, his hips involuntarily bucked upwards, demanding more of the slick, warm embrace the cavern of Kirishima's mouth provided. It was too much. Too overwhelming. Too fucking good. Everything before his eyes started to become blurry. He buried his hands in Kirishima's soft hair, pressing his eyes shut and fighting back a desperate, embarrassing moan that threatened to escape.

"Get off... I can't... anymore..." His breathing was strained and his grip tightened, as he tried to somehow get Kirishima to let go.

"Then don't. Stop holding back already. It's okay, _just come_."

" _Haah_... I'm gonna-!"

His back arched and he held on to the golden locks as he found his release coming hard down Kirishima's throat, grateful for the height of pleasure drowning out the embarrassing sounds he made.

Slowly coming back to his senses, Yokozawa blinked a few times to shoo away the haze that had spread across his vision. When the dizziness of his climax began to fade, he saw Kirishima sitting up and licking his lips. He had stripped off his own shirt, pants hanging open as he stared down on his panting lover. When saw Yokozawa had opened his eyes, he leaned down as if to close in for another kiss.

Scrunching up his face, Yokozawa turned his head away. "Ugh… Don't kiss me now, that's gross. I don't particularly relish tasting myself."

"Hey, I just sucked you off - What am I supposed to say?" Kirishima laughed, amused by Yokozawa's words. He looked around, his eyes obviously searching for something. "Ah fuck, we don't have any lubricant here..."

"Only noticed that now? That's because you couldn't wait another damn minute and just started stuff!"

Kirishima contemplated whether or not he should go and fetch some from the bedroom, but at the sight of Yokozawa splayed out in front of him, cheeks flushed and panting, he quickly dismissed the thought.

"This should do, too." He held two fingers in front of Yokozawa's face. "Here."

Yokozawa looked at him, puzzled. "What do you- _mnnh!_ "

He'd pushed his fingers into Yokozawa's mouth, quickly sweeping around. A thin string of saliva trailed behind when Kirishima pulled them out again.

"A little warning would have been nice…" Yokozawa glared at him. Seconds later he felt a slicked-up finger prodding at his entrance before carefully slipping inside. " _Hnn_ …"

Kirishima curled up his finger, slowly starting to prepare and work him open. Rubbing at the walls inside and making Yokozawa inhale sharply until he thought the muscle was relaxed enough to add another one. This time reaching even deeper, just barely scraping past the bundle of nerves deep in.

"I think I can get three fingers in now." He spread them apart, noticing how Yokozawa clenched around him. "So tight... Are you okay? You're really wet but-"

The tone of Kirishima's voice hinted at an underlying worry. Maybe he did have a bit of a bad conscience for going off half-cocked. After all, he did not want to hurt his lover. To his grand surprise, Yokozawa shut him up by lifting his head and pressing his lips against Kirishima's. Quick, determined, and reassuring. They'd already gone this far, there was no stopping now. They were in this together.

"Quite the fuckin' commentary and just _do it!_ I'm fine," Yokozawa growled when he pulled away.

"Suit yourself," Kirishima shrugged, indicating comprehension. "Don't blame me in the end."

Then he shoved up Yokozawa's legs, spreading them even further apart. The angle was hard on Yokozawa's joints and he wriggled on the couch to compensate with the unnatural form of pressure. Kirishima seemed to take this as an invitation. In one smooth, fluent motion he joined their hips, his hot cock pushing deep inside.

" _Ah!_ " Yokozawa gasped at the feeling of being filled to the brim. "... Fuck... _hngh_... " He grit his teeth, trying to get accustomed to the sudden intrusion.

Kirishima started to move, propped up on his hands he hovered over Yokozawa. The thrusts started out calm and controlled, then turned into something more forceful and demanding. Soon they fell into a rhythm of pulling out halfway and thrusting back in. Every time he scraped against Yokozawa's insides, Yokozawa noticed a hoarse moan forming in the back of his throat and threatening to seep out.

"Nghh _... Haah…_ "

"Yokozawa..."

Kirishima calling his name with his deep, raspy voice while drilling into him was driving him mad. His whole body was trembling and burning simultaneously everywhere Kirishima touched him.

He buried his face it in the crook of his arm. Blocking out the sight of himself writhing beneath Kirishima. Finding pleasure in getting fucked senseless. How could Kirishima be so good at this?! Making him drown in this shameful feeling? Causing him to bite back moans and tremble with arousal?

"Don't hide your face. I want to see you," Kirishima pried his arm away, forcing him to meet the hazel eyes with his own, clouded grey ones. Kirishima looked right into him, into his very core. "All of you."

At the same time the powerful thrusts continued, messing him up even more. He didn't find the strength anymore to lift his hips and keep up with the rhythm of Kirishima's thrusts. He was being swept away. Losing his footing and being completely at the mercy of Kirishima.

A particularly precise thrust, hitting him spot on, breached the addled mess his mind had become, and allowed his voice to escape.

"Ah…! Kirishima… sa..n...!"

"No. My name…. say my name." Kirishima's voice sounded treacherously strained. The editor too, was close to reaching his climax.

His pleasure clouded mind in no state to object, Yokozawa complied, hearing his own voice over the loud thumping of his heart and blood rushing in his ears.

" _Z-Zen_ …! "

"Good… I want you to think of nothing else. No one else but me, _Takafumi_!"

The pace of Kirishima's thrusts picked up once more, now an outright desperate urgency in his moves. Driving in deeper, harder, until the last thrust finally pushed Yokozawa over the brink. Hitting him like a blinding flash of light, his second climax rolled over him. Riding out the wave of pleasure he felt Kirishima climaxing right after him and a burning heat spread through his insides. Completely spent, Kirishima collapsed on top of him. His body pressed flushed against Yokozawa's.

For a few moments, they simply shared the following, all-consuming silence. The post-coital tranquillity was only breached by their joined deep breathing. The physical and emotional height was bearing down on them as they lay close, taking in the other's presence in what was probably one of the most intimate ways possible.

When the numbing feeling slowly ebbed away, Yokozawa noticed something else too, was weighing on his chest.

"… You're heavy," he informed Kirishima, nudging him to underline his point.

"Um, yeah? I'm over one eighty, what'd you expect?" Kirishima's chuckle reverberated in his chest.

Kirishima's heart was calming down from the staccato sounds it had made to a deep, even drumming. Yokozawa could feel it clearly. Just like the still hot, slick skin pressed upon Yokozawa's own. A different kind of heat was working its way onto Yokozawa's face.

"Let me rephrase that. You're heavy, get off me!"

"So unromantic," Kirishima complained, but nevertheless rolled off. "You're really not one for pillow talk, are you? We've got to work on that."

"As if I'd do something that embarrassing, I'm not like you!"

"That's just 'till you're used to it. You're only missing a little practice." With the couch by far not big enough to accommodate two grown men, Kirishima still lay more _on_ him than _beside_ him. The editor didn't have to move much to place his lips next to Yokozawa's ear, giving his husky voice an alluring tone. "How about I start by telling you just how much I love you?"

Yokozawa pretended to not be affected by neither his words nor the soft lips pressed against the tender spot beneath his ear.

"… do whatever you want…" he said and tilted his head, giving Kirishima slightly better access to his neck, where his lover promptly started to place small kisses.

Maybe he did think it was a nice to have Kirishima whispers sweet nothings afterwards. Maybe he did enjoy the gentle, spoiling touches Kirishima apparently couldn't refrain from afterwards. Maybe he didn't. Although, a dark shade, colouring his cheeks, betrayed his true feelings.

Tomorrow, Yokozawa made a mental note, tomorrow, he'd _thoroughly_ clean the couch. And considering Kirishima wasn't exactly an innocent party here, he'd make him help - regardless of protests.

But for now, he could make do with lying together for just a little longer. Because it felt good. It felt right.

* * *

 _The End (for real now)._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Gosh, I'm still bad at writing lemons... sorry. Nevertheless, thank you guys so much for all the support and staying with me all this time 3 It's been great!**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


End file.
